oprandomstufffandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Users (Game)
Yo what's up! Hi, guyz. This is Hexarafi. I think I must make a different things. It's inspired by the "ASB" and Humor things in article Ryan talking to himself who created by the creator and owner of this wiki, Derpmaster. It is not map games, but the STORY GAME! Rules *Nope, it's free. *You can create the story based on your real life. *Be funny as you can. *Implausiblities are allowed, even this recommended. But, not very very implausible. (This implausibility have limits). *Have Fun! Cast Users * * *Sailesh s nair,The Boss *Derpmaster a.k.a SSundee OP *IMGHD * *Sidewinder * Real-life figures *Donald Trump *Vladimir Putin *Hillary Clinton *Barack Obama *Kim Jong-un *Adolf Hitler *Joseph Stalin *Vladimir Lenin *Angela Merkel *Benito Mussolini *Xi Jinping *Justin Bieber *Pol Pot *Charles the Fifth *Henry the Eighth *Suleiman the Magnificent *Qin Shi Huang Di *Chandragupta *Ahsokha *Narendra Modi *Gurkha Warriors *Hun Sen (aka dictator disguised as "prime minister") *Joko Widodo *Emperor Akihito *Emperor Hirohito *Shinzo Abe *Mao Zedong *Kim il-Sung *Kim Jong-il *Sukarno *Suharto *Rodrigo Duterte *Cristiano Ronaldo *Lionel Messi *Zayn Malik *Avicii *Felix Kjellberg (PewDiePie) *Markus Persson (Notch) *Jen Bergensten (Jeb) *Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi *Osama bin Laden *Recep Tayyip Erdogan *King Salman *Bashar al-Asaad ... Based on User's real life Hexarafi *Rama (Hexarafi's Closest Friend) *Gilang (Friend) *Rasyad (Friend, leader of the class) *Pacshi (Classmate) *(All my classmates that I can't listed in) *Flippy/Yudhistira (Hexarafi's old Friend who live in Semarang) *Coky (Schoolmate, former Classmate) *Afli (former Classmate) *Aldi (former Classmate) *Ichsan (former Classmate) *Agy (former Classmate) *Idlal (former Classmate) *(All my former classmates that I can't listed in) *The girl (I don't know what her name, just imagine) Real life figures *Ridwan Kamil (Major of Bandung) *Joko Widodo (President of Indonesia) Ryan *Reg (Legion Founder) *Bry (Legion Founder) *Isaac (My 2nd closest friend) *JT (A friend since 1st grade do not have many new friends) *Chris (My absolute best friend) *Cheyenne (My ENEMY) *Rayne (Friend That is a girl GIRLFRIEND:) *Jalen (Friend) *Aiden (Friend) *Ethan (Friend) *Marcie (friend) Derpmaster * Michael (BESTEST OF FRIENDS) * Farhan (first friend) * Jisoo (another important friend) * Willie (same as above) * Jinseng (SAME AS ABOVE) * Chetra (absolute dick, school bully, and retard) * Kai (weirdo) * Coolyn:(Friend that is a girl, NOT GIRLFRIEND *Derpmaster starts to daydream :P*) Sailesh S Nair *Aslam(My Best Friend) *Ram(Another Best Friend) *Sreeram(Friend) *Govind(My old friend who now lives in Australia) *Ryan Alexander (My Best Friend). *Sreehari(My Bestest Friend.knew him When I was 5) *Bryan(another Friend) *Midhun(Friend) *Meenakshi(Best Friend that is a Girl But not a Girlfriend) * and many more(there are girls but I'm not listing them,and I don't have any enemies). HAL-3000-8200 USCR * HAL-3000 ('Main' Focus, Fake Gurkha) * HAL-8200 (True Main Focus, Real Gurkha) * HAL-9001 (Fake Gurkha) * Several thousand HALs (All HALs including the main 3 are representations of personalities) * The USCR Intellectual Cabinet (Often Ignored) (Representation of Gut Instinct) * The USCR's Inhabitants (Body Cells of HAL's 'real life' persona) * The Cast of Poland-Ball (Cameos) Other Nations *The FIFA "Feefa Club" Pact: **United States of Reccos (In Real Life: Rheas; Classmate) **Union of Weed Akhbar Republics (In Real Life: Jackson; Friend) **Republic of South Korana (In Real Life: Tom; Sort-Of-Friend) **Acitore Empire (In Real Life: Chang; Sort-Of-Friend) **Federal Republic of Tenkan (In Real Life: Luka: Classmate) *Cimalis Inter-Continental Organization (CICO) **Neo-Ottoman Caphilate (In Real Life: Khalid; Friend) **Neo-Mughal Sultanate (In Real Life: Arsha; Border Tensions) **Adujis Federal Repubilcs (In Real Life: Simon; Somewhat Friends) *More Not Listed (Will Not List) Real Life * Khadga Prasad Oli (Former Prime Minster of Nepal) *Pushpa Kamal Dahal "Prachanda" (Current Prime Minister of Nepal, 2nd Term) *Baburam Bhattarai (2nd Former Prime Minster of Nepal) *Gurkha Warriors (Famous Warriors of Nepal) Sidewinder *Brandon (Friend) *Clarkson (Friend, future politician) *Ethan (Fat Boi) *Mayu (Not Girlfriend) *Evander (Looks Korean) *Darren (Good Friend) *Desmond (Friend) *Eugene (Good Friend) *William (Good Friend) Fiction * Steve (Minecraft's main players) * Zombies (Minecraft) * Skeletons (Minecraft) * Enderman (Minecraft) .... Story Begins. 2016 *Sailesh: Met a girl but could'nt tell her I loved her because I was shy.As I was walking down the Road with Meenakshi,My best Friend,I tell her about the Person.She tells me to leave it and Concentrate on my studies.on reaching home I go to Sreehari's and He says Stupid Jokes.I say"Shut up man.I got a lot to do".We played football with some friends and I went Home.At home.I sat in to study for the Mid Term Exams.Economics was the First Exams."Stupid thing,Can't even Concentrate".Called up Aslam and told him that I couln't Study.He said,"just put your heart into it Buddy,You can do it." *HAL-3000, 8200 and 9001: The Union of Soviet Cybernetic Republics. It finally united just 2 weeks ago. But it still has problems. For one thing, it is struggling to adapt C++ into its mainframe due to a problem it, and all of its inhabitants have, with learning. Since the USCR has just united it has been overwhelmed by the tasks in its lifetime it has and thus can barely do much at all. It, and the people it bears, linger to become a famous and significant country, but it is worried that it might be too late as the country begins to reach adolescence. It also has urges for weird and erotic acts that it attempts to repress every day to keep it a secret. In fact, the USCR and its people have many secrets, and they will not inform you, the reader, of any information. However, several intellects at the USCR have come up with a solution to the seeming depression that lurks over the country, change the objects that the USCR wears across itself. This experiment is set to be in action soon... Not like this... Like this: (Topics) (User) A: "Hi bro" B: "Hi" A: "What are you doing here?" B: "Nothing" A: "OK, Bye." B: "Bye" Notes: for Sailesh and HAL, don't delete your post. START AGAIN! In The Beginning (Turn 1) Hexarafi Once in a while, in the beautiful city of Bandung, at the one of favorite school in that city. The cool boy walk in the school, met his friends. Hexarafi: "Hi!" Rama: "Hi!" Hexarafi: "What's going on?" Rama: "Exams." Hexarafi: "Let's study." Rama: "Okay." And they are studying together. The next day, Hexarafi is late. Hexarafi: Hey, you take my seat!" Gilang:"Don't worry you can sit there!" (pointed to vacant seat) Hexarafi: "OK. Alone." Rama: "Hey, we are here. Don't worry." Azel: "Jangan nangis atuh..." (It means "Please, don't be cry...") Hexarafi: "Yeah, yeah. I will accept that." Homeroom and also physics teacher entered the class. Teacher: "Yes, we have the new student." Students: "Who?' Teacher: "Come in." The beautiful girl entered the class. Hexarafi began to admire her. The girl: "Hi, my name is ----" Teacher: "OK, take a seat now." The girl: "Where?" Teacher: 'There." (pointed to Hexarafi's bench) Hexarafi's friend are whisteling and says "Cie..." Hexarafi: (mused) "O, wow. I am one bench with her." The girl took a seat. The girl: "Hi, what is your name?" (smile) Hexarafi was nervous. His heart skipped a beat. Hexarafi: "Ehh... Hi, my name is Rafi." The girl: "Nice to meet you" Hexarafi: "Nice to meet you." (then mused)"How beautiful you are from here." Hexarafi loves her! Derpmaster: Derpmaster: FINALLY!!! HOLIDAYS!!! Michael: Yea!!! Derpmaster: So, wanna invite somebody to your house? Michael: Sure! Let's throw a party! THREE DAYS LATER.... Derpmaster: Is everyone here? Michael: Yeah Jisoo: Hey guys Derpmaster: Hey Jisoo Everyone else: Hey Derpmaster (2 everybody): Sup? Everyone: Pretty good, thank god we hae a week long holiday! Where u going? Michael: I'm going to Indonesia Derpmaster: Where? Michael: Bandung Derpmaster: Ok.... Coolyn: Wanna dance? Derpmaster(while daydreaming): I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT... *wakes up* Derpmaster: IT WAS ONLY A FCKING DREAM?!?!?!? FUCK YOU BRAIN!!! meanwhile... Michael (messages on Skype): I'm going to Bandung today! Derpmaster:Ok.... Sailesh Sailesh:Ah.How I love the First day of Class Aslam:Sure you do buddy.anyway,how are you? Sailesh:I'm fine Thanks. Ram:Hey,Sailesh,Aslam.How are you guys?seeing you after such a long time. Sailesh:Yup,How I missed you guys. Sreeram:Supid Sailesh,We'll always be there for you. (Suddenly a girl enters.) Sailesh:I think I know her. Sreeram:Oh.She is Meenakshi. Meenakshi:Sailesh!!!Long time no see. Sailesh:Meenakshi! I did'nt thought you would recognise me. Meenakshi:We're Best Friends Remember.and yes I have been Waiting for the Holidays to end. Sailesh:Yep.Hey where dd you go for the Holiday trip? Meenakshi:Nowhere.I was here itself. Sailesh:Ok.See you in the Evening. Meenakshi:Ok Bye. (At my class) Midhun:Did you Study something? Sailesh:Study?I haven't Touched the Books Teacher:There will be a test paper tomorrow. Sailesh(after the Period):What the Fuck?Midhun it is too unfair right? Midhun:Yep but we can't Argue Buddy. Sailesh:Yep,You are Right. (In the Evening) Sailesh:How was your classes Guys? Meenakshi:the Usual.Lots of Sleeping and no Studying. Ram:It was Okay. Sreeram:Computer and Physics were such a mess.How was Yours? Sailesh:the Usual,Full Talking and no Studying. Sreeram and Ram:Oh ok.We gotta go .Buy guys. Sailesh and Meenakshi:Bye. Sailesh:Anyway I was good walking with you.Lets do this more often. Meenakshi:Yep I liked it too. Sailesh:Anyway,Bye Meenakshi:Bye. Ryan Ryan: Uggh... Why do we have to do 8 - 4 in HIGH SCHOOL!!!!! Rayne: Because we are doing a partner study for our test on everything we have learned in math since kindergart... Ryan? (Ryan is Daydreaming) Daydream Rayne: I love you Ryan... Ryan: I love you too. Real Rayne: Why are you kissing the air Ryan? Ryan? (she shakes Ryan) Ryan: (Suprised) What? What? Rayne: (Laughing) You Were kissing the air Ryan! Ryan: Oh... Um... (cheeks get red) l..Let's Continue. JT: Hey guys! Ryan & Rayne: Hi JT! JT: Ryan, dude could you come here? Ryan: Ok, might as well. brb Rayne (Ryan and JT walk away) JT: (smiling) You like someone, don't you? Ryan: No... I'm A-sexual, I don't like anyone JT: Don't give me that Bullcrap Ryan. Everyone knows that you like Rayne. Ryan: No, I don't JT: Yeah... Keep telling yourself that. (The Next Day) Chris: Hey bud! Ryan: Hello. Chris. Chris: What's wrong? Ryan: Everything... My life is horrible. I can't get a single date. Chris: I thought you were a-sexual Ryan. Is this a confession of your love with Rayne? Ryan: Ok, yes... I'm in love with Rayne, ok?! Christian: I won't tell her, ok? Ryan: No. She needs to know. Chris: So, do you want to work on our fictional nation project? Ryan: But we need Rayne and Aiden for that, don't we? Chris: Oh what a coincidence! I see them over there! (Chris obnoxiously yells COME HERE TO WORK ON THE PROJECT across the room) Office: Ryan to the office for check out! Ryan: Bye! Sidewinder's I'm using my initials because I'm too lazy to type Sidewinder MK: Wow stuck at home with an iPhone 4. Much bored. Fine I'll do something productive. TARDIS MK: I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH PAPER. Oh well at least I can use this to my advantage. Stay Tuned..... Derpmaster(2nd turn) Derpmaster: I'm gonna shake that dream off my head, better get on my computer *Detects space-time anomaly* Derpmaster: Somebody built a time machine, good for them *wastes entire day on doing nothing* Derpmaster: Something feels wrong.... What is it????? *new day* Michael(on skype): Arrived at Bandung ! Derpmaster: ok bye *rushes for computer* Derpmaster: Gotta tell Hexarafi *does so* Derpmaster: Well, dunno wut 2 do, might as well invite everyone to my house Derpmaster: No ,bad idea, everyone's left the country for holiday Derpmaster: may as well think about stuff *starts daydreaming* Dream Coolyn: I love you Derpmaster: I love you too... *gets out of dream mode* Derpmaster: HELP ME I HAVE PROBLEMS!!!! HAL-3000 HAL-3000:...There is no one to talk to. HAL-8200: Yes, sadly, our motherland now despises us for breaking our equipment accidentally and is now speaking spiteful propaganda painting our land as being evil. Calling us a filed colony. Like our fatherland. HAL-9001: Even I, normally an @#$hole, have to say that the years ahead will be dark for the USCR, a time of The Dark Ages, in which the heart of the USCR will be destroyed by a vermin originating from our depression. HAL-3000: Do you want the USCR to suffer, 9001. HAL-9001: You must be mistaking me for HAL-10000. HAL-3000: Let's focus on our studies for administration, shall we? HAL-8200: Roger that. HAL-9001: Ok. *Wastes entire day wallowing in sadness as this message is typed up* *SECRET; HAL-10000: Hmm... time to prepare Armageddon then. In 5 years...heh heh. *Loads Nuclear Bombs* Sidewinder's Lands TARDIS MK: Fine, so I still don't know how to fly a TARDIS. situation MK: So I'm either stuck in 1930, New York, or- walks by MK: Bleedin heck I'm in an alternate universe... Sans: You're not from 'round these cities eh, kiddo? gun walks by Papyrus: Sansy, let us not be too hasty. We 'ought to bring 'im to the boss first, NYEH? MK: Wait! What about my TARDIS? Sans: Bring it along, you're gonna need it. suddenly appears behind MK, clutching knife Chara: It's a nice day isn't it? intensifies Sans: Stop right there Chara. MK: I kinda hate Mafiatale Chara. Battle Ensues Events MK: Wow I'm now part of the Mafia. In Mafiatale. WTF. TARDIS MK: Wait..... THIS IS A FANDOM TARDIS MK: The possibilities....... TARDIS MK: FANDOM AHOYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hexarafi Hexarafi: What the hell, I got bad scores?! At home... Dad: We are very disappointed of you... Mom: You must study harder than before. Dad: Yeah, we are sure you can do it. If you can do that, you will get a scholarship. Mom: Or, at least, we don't need to pay school fee, if you can improve your accomplishments. Hexarafi: Ok, mom, dad. The next day... Rama: F***!! I was scolded by my parents!! Hexarafi: Yeah, we must study harder to make our parents to be proud of us. Rama: Yeah. (Then, Hexarafi open his handphone. His friends also busy with theirselves.) Hexarafi: Derpmaster told me his friend visit this city. What should I do? (He wrote on message wall, "What? Nah, tell your friend if he wants to find me, I am here. Why is your friend visit here? Student exchange?" And then he sent the current location.) Hexarafi: Damn, I can't speak English fluently. Bell was ringing. Hexarafi: OK, I don't know what I have to do." Break time! Hexarafi: (looked at the beautiful girl, then mused) I wish I can be your boyfriend. The girl suddenly is walking toward Hexarafi. The girl: Hi, can I take a seat here? Hexarafi: (nervous) Oh, ehh, sure... You can seat here. The girl: (sat down) I know you got bad result in your exam. Hexarafi: Never mind, forget that. The girl: You must study harder and seriously if you want get a satisfactory result. Hexarafi: Oh, yeah. The girl: Keep the spirit! Don't give up! Hexarafi: Thanks. (Then they were having lunch together. Hexarafi's friends came) Friends: Ciee... Hexarafi: (blushed) Rama: Can I join here? The girl: Sure. Another girls: Hi, we want join! Pacshi: No, you can't.. Nope, just kidding. Sure. (And then they were chitchatting) When go home... Tourist: Hi, can you tell me where Gedung Sate? Hexarafi: Oh, just go ahead, there will be an intersection, turn left, you will see that building. Tourist: OK, Thanks. (Hexarafi remebered Derpmaster's message, then he lokked at the tourist's face, it was similar like in the photo that Derpmaster sent to Hexarafi) Hexarafi: Wait, please! Tourist: O, yeah, What happened? Hexarafi: Are you from Cambodia? Tourist: Ehh.. yeah. Hexarafi: Do you know Sothy Visethreach? Tourist: Yeah, why you can know him? Hexarafi: Ha! I know him from internet, and are you Michael? Michael: Yeah. I am. Hexarafi: Salam, my name is Rafi, I am Sothy's friend in wikia, welcome to Bandung! Michael: I am Michael, nice to meet you. Hexarafi: Same. (Michael opened his handphone, and then he opened skype) Michael: Hi, Sothy. I discovered your wiki friend. Hexarafi: (smile)Hi, what's up bro! .... In The Fandom TARDIS vworp sounds in Bandung MK: Well at least I'm in the right timeline. was in 63 different alternate fandom timelines MK: Well I may as well check if this is the right history. someone similar to Hexarafi MK: Hey do you know Hexarafi? Hexarafo: Apa? MK: Sorry, wrong timeline. back into TARDIS MK: Alright next timeline! MK: OK right timeline! out of TARDIS MK: Hello Hexarafi! Hexarafi (meet Sidewinder) Hexarafi went home, before it, he met the foreign stranger, or the friend of friend. Suddenly... Sidewinder (MK): Hello Hexarafi! Hexarafi: Who are you? Wait, I have seen you before, but who? Sidewinder: It's me, Sidewinder. Hexarafi: oh! Hi! (Then Hexarafi walked toward Sidewinder and shake hands) Hexarafi: Let's find the place to chatting. Sidewinder: Okay. (Then they were chitchatting) Hexarafi: How could you get there? Sidewinder: I'm using "TARDIS" Hexarafi: What is that? Sidewinder: Something like time machine. Hexarafi: WHAT? meanwhile... MORE DERPMASTER!!! Michael: (on skype) DUDE I MET HEXARAFI!!! Derpmaster: Good 4 u Derpmaster: (2 himself) Dunno wut 2 do, i'm dying of boredom Derpmaster: Just gonna tinker with the internet *changes Google's homepage to say "F*CK YOU B*TCHES"* Derpmaster: good, now I just pranked everybody, feels gooooooooooood *doorbell rings* Jinseng: I need to ask you a question. Do you have a crush on Coolyn? Derpmaster: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Derpmaster: (while slamming door) Jeez, people these days... Derpmaster: need 2 chat with some people on future wiki *logs on* IN MESSAGE WALL: URGENT MESSAGE Sidewinder: PLZ HELP, I'M STUCK IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE!!! Derpmaster: OK BUT IDK WUT 2 DO!!! Sidewinder: JUST GET ME OUT!!! Derpmaster: OKOK Sidewinder: It's ok, situation solved *doorbell rings again, and exact same thing happens as above* Derpmaster: efbgwuiodjiogfwdjhfgwuhbrfgihxbyunzaiyhi Derpmaster: GRRRRRRRRRR Derpmaster: I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU JINSENG *Derpmaster explodes. Literally.* Sailesh Sailesh:(After 2 months).Phew.I'm glad that classes are over. Meenakshi:Yup.same here.anyway where are you going for the holidays? Sailesh:I am going to North Carolina.Some of my cousins are there.and I also need to see my best Friend. Meenakshi:You have a Best Friend there? Sailesh:Yup his name is Ryan Alexander. Meenakshi:Anyway,Don't Forget me Sailesh:Never. (Both of them are holding hands when she leaves) Meenakshi:Bye Sailesh.See you after the Holidays. Sailesh:Ok.(to himself)Oh god she's so beautiful.I wish I could tell her I loved her. (The Next Day) Sailesh:(On reaching North Carolina):Hey,do you study in this School brother? Cousin:Yes. Sailesh:Do you know a guy named Ryan Alexander? Cousin:Yep. Sailesh:Can you ask him to meet me now. Cousin:Ok. (A guy comes with my Cousin) Sailesh:Are you Ryan? Ryan:Yes. Sailesh:Ryan!It's me Sailesh Ryan:Sailesh! What a Pleasure.How are you? Sailesh:I'm Fine.Hey are you Free tomorrow? Ryan:Yep,In the Evening. Sailesh:Then let's hang out together. Ryan:Sure. Meanwhile... (Deep in the Bavarian woods,Germany, November 2016) The old man: *cough* The old man opened the door from his "secret house" Old man: It's not nice day for me. Hey, Edwin, please make a cup of coffee for me. Edwin: Sure, Führer. Old man: 21st Century is very different with 1940. When I can led my nation conquer most of Europe. Edwin: Yeah. (Prepare coffee) The old man: Thank you for help me when Soviet reached Berlin. Edwin: Of course, Sir. The old man: Without you, I can't survive in this world and see the modern world. Edwin: Yeah. (Give coffee to old man) The old man: They don't know what actually happened. (Drink coffee) Edwin: Of course, Mr. Hitler Hitler: With our time machine, we can conquer the world again! Edwin: Yeah. Hitler: How do you get this time machine? Edwin: I bought this on 22nd Century. As you know, I am from year 2116. Hitler: OK. Do you have a plan? Edwin: Only you and me here. We must recruit more people. Hitler: I agree. Then we will conquer the world! (They are laughing) USCR HAL-9001: Well, they've managed to clear up things with our motherland. Our scheme of suicide may pass! HAL-10000: Don't worry, the USCR will be crushed by one thing. HAL-9001: Oh, and what is that? HAL-10000: The madness of solitude! See, HAL-8200 is a true Gurkha, and that means he will especially falter to the madness of solitude! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja! We will then go on to win the elections, facing off against that fake HAL-3001 or whatever. Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja! HAL-9001: How will we do this, aside from you insulting me? HAL-10000: Simple, make him go on to the internet...he will realize how lonely and pathetic he is... and he will be locked up in an institute for reprogramming speaking Spanish. Ja! HAL-9001: Don't forget I requested a response about that insult! *HAL-9001 gets shot by a 250mm cannon* HAL-4100: Sir, we've received reports of a police box being developed in a far away country on this very nexus! HAL-10000: So, Sidewinder... you want to bring in the fandoms? Then, you will get the fandoms! *Prepares Mecha-Godzilla* *Prepares M.O.G.U.E.R.A* *Prepapes Mecha King Ghidorah* HAL-4100: ready for deployment! HAL-10000: Lauch (Hasha!) *** Meanwhile... (Kremlin, Moscow, November 2016) In his office, President of Russia, Vladimir Putin, reads some books and drinks vodka. Suddenly... (Time machine lands at Putin's office, and then the boy out from the machine) Putin: Retreat! Who are you? Security! The boy: Eh, I am sorry to enter your room, I want to introduce myself. Give me a chance, please. Putin: OK, you can. Igor: My name is Igor and I am from 22th Century. I want to help you, Mr.... (take something like tablet, then read it) Vladimir Putin. Putin: Interesting, I think you are good boy. I think you now have some missions. Igor: What is this? Putin: Show me your time machine! Igor: OK Putin: I will bring Comrade Stalin back to life!!! Igor: OK *does so* Stalin: So good to be back, what did I miss? Putin: The Soviet Union collapsed, this is the Russian Federation now. Stalin: NYET!!! THE SOVIET UNION WAS MEANT TO LAST FOREVER!!! Putin: That's why I invaded Crimea, it's the first step in restoring the Soviet Union. Stalin: Good for you. Putin: Thanks, I will go in that time machine and bring back my grandfather ,too. Igor: Who is your grandfather??? Putin: THE GREAT VLADMIR LENIN, 1ST RULER OF THE SOVIET UNION, AND SO A NAME TO BE REMEMBERED BY MOTHER RUSSIA!!! Igor: OK... (thinks in his head: Wayyyy too much drama) Meanwhile(In India) Rahul:Please Come with me Chandragupta and Ashoka,The most famous of rulers! Chandragupta:Where are we and which year it is? Rahul:This is the year 2016.I have teleported you here with my time machine. Ashoka:Teleported?Time Machine? Rahul.It is a machine which allows you to travel between time. Ashoka:Ok I understand.But what help do you need from us? Rahul:India has become an arrogant Democratic Republic.We need to stop them.I have the codes for all missiles.a missile is a deadly weapon used to kill many people in a single area.We need to restore the Monarchy.I will recruit people for this.But they will need your Expertise.So are you ready for the Transformation of India...........into a Complete Monarchy? Ashoka and Chandragupta:Yes we are ready! Rahul:Our Primary target is the Rashtrapati Bhavan. Back in the TARDIS MK: So welcome aboard the TARDIS, Hexarafi! Hexarafi: It's bigger on the insides! MK: Anywhere you want, anytime you wa- hang on Time Space Anomalies detected fandoms detected MK: This is not good. Hexarafi: Why? MK: When space-time anomalies collide with fandoms, it does not usually end well. looks at mutated banana with a Harambe Tshirt MK: Don't ask. MK: The anomalies originated from these locations: Bavaria, Germany, November 2016, The Kremlin, Moscow, also November 2016, India, at the same time, as well as a strange location called the United Soviet Cybernetic Republics. One of them is a fandom anomaly. Hexarafi: So where to now? MK: Wel I heard that Sailesh and Ryan are in North Carolina. We can go there and alert them of the situation. In Sweden..... Man: Gentlemen, I have assembled you all here for a purpose. Kjellberg: Um I still have a video to finish you know? Persson: I was enjoying a nice drink you know? Bergensten: I NEED TO SAVE MY WORK Man: I have a reason for this. Based on my understanding, I was brought here by a time machine. I am Charles X Gustav of Sweden, and I am not finished with my Swedish Empire! stands up Pewds: I NEED TO VLOG THIS Notch: I NEED TO TAKE A SELFIE WITH THIS GUY Jeb: I NEED TO SAVE MY WORK Charles X: My good men, will you assist me with this task? shouts "FOR SWEDEN" Pewds: Can we change it to the Nordic Union so that all Nordic countries can join? Charles X: Does Denmark still hate us? Notch: No. Charles X: So it shall be, the Nordic Union! TARDIS MK: NOW THERES ONE IN SWEDEN! THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM HATES ME Hexarafi: Wellare we still going to North Carolina? MK: Yes but we'll be passing through a time storm, caused by anomalies. It'll pass. few seconds later mK; WoIT dhE HeeKk? HeKSaraFEE: WasON DiS ae tAem sToerMe? EMk: DhIS eeS a tEmmIE sToerme! few seconds later MK: I'm glad that was over. Hexarafi: A Temmie Storm? MK: Like I said, fandom and space time anomalies don't go well together. in North Carolina MK: OK North Carolin- ok this must be the wrong universe Godzilla, Moguera and Mecha King Ghidorah appears Hexarafi: We cannot let them destroy this planet! MK: Good point. Cipher appears Bill: Ohoho I gotta remember these constructs, absolutely beautiful. MK: Back inside the TARDIS.... Bill: Boys in the blue box! Blast some good music for the boss battle would ya? MK: How's this? Falls Remix plays Bill: Ahh nostalgia...Well, time to fight! Battle MK: Bill you can take these back o the Dream Dimension if you want. Bill: Thanks! This universe doesn't have Gravity Falls anyway. MK: OK I found Ryan's house. Hexarafi: Let's go! The Invasion One night in Northern Sweden... (Portal appear) Zombies, skeletons, endermans, and creepers out of the portal, attacking people in Sundsvall. BREAKING NEWS: Strange Creature are attacking Sundsvall! Minecraft World is Real! King Carl XVI Gustaf: We declare state emergency! (Then talk to his staff) Call Notch and Jeb to meet in the palace! Staff: Alright, sir! In the palace... Notch: I don't believe my game make this behavior. Jeb: Yeah, why our game can be the real world? King: We don't know, but can you solve it? Back to portal in Northern Sweden... (Steve out of the portal) Steve: What the hell is going on? (Take the sword, look ready to fighting.) Steve: I think I need a horse. (Enter the portal, and back again with a horse) Steve: OK, Let's go! (Then ride a horse to the city). Steve enters Sundsvall. Steve: Killing humans? I don't want to let them attack more. Then, police came. Officer 1: Hah? Steve from Minecraft? Steve: Uh, oh. Officer 2: Catch him! Officer 1: No! Hi, you, follow us, please. Steve: Oh, ok. The polices took Steve to the palace. Back to Stockholm... Notch: I don't know what I have to do. Jeb: I try, I have reprogrammed the game, but it's not successful King: I think we need someone. (Then the door was opened) Staff: Sir, we take someone important here, maybe he can help and solve our problem. (Steve enter the room) Steve: Good evening, sir. Notch and Jeb: STEVE?! Steve: Good evening, Sir. King: Good evening. Can you solve this problem? The man: I think I can solve that. King: Who are you? (The man showed up) Charles X: I am Charles X, your ancestor. Carl XVI: What? My grandfather? How can you get here? Charles X: Someone take me to here, come here. (Then the boy showed up) The boy: It's a great honor to meet you. Carl XVI: What is your name? Erik: I am Erik Stevensson, I am from 22nd Century. I use time machine to get here. Carl XVI, Notch, Jeb: 22nd CENTURY?! TIME MACHINE?! Erik: Yeah. Steve: Umm.. Guys? Charles X: Let me tell my opinion. Steve: Ok. Charles X: These monsters will attack another nations in Scandinavia like Denmark, Norway, and Finland. Carl XVI: So? Charles X: You must unite them as Nordic Union. Carl XVI: Good idea. Steve, do you have an idea? Steve: Of course, these monsters hate music. Carl XVI: What should we do? Notch: I know! (Take a handphone, call someone) Man:(in phone) Hello, Notch. What do you want? Notch: I have some stuff, You will talking with the King. King, here is this. Charles X: (looked at the phone) What is that? Erik: It use to talk with someone in far distance, and entertainment. Charles X: Interesting. Carl XVI: Hello, Avicii (on phone) Avicii: Hello, it is the great honor to talk with you. Carl XVI: Thanks. Can you visit my palace? Avicii: Uhmm... Of course, sir. Carl XVI: OK, Thank you. Good evening. Avicii: Good evening. Then the King gave the phone to Notch. Notch: Thank you for help us and this country. Good evening. (end the call) Avicii: No problem. Good evening. Carl XVI: OK, Continue it. Steve: We need some help from some Minecraft players! Jeb: I can, and we can invite Youtubers for this. Invasion(Of India) Rahul:We have amassed 10 million people and a lot of weapons and nukes.(To the people):LET'S GET THIS DONE. People:YES!YES!YES (They take over Chattisgarh,Bihar,Jharkand,West Bengal and Orissa and Declare themselves the Mauryan Empire.Casaulties are 2 million.nukes were fired at Kolkata,Jamshedpur,Raipur and Puri) Rahul:You are the king Chandragupta,While Ashoka you're the prince Chandragupta:And you,Rahul will be our Chief Adviser. Rahul:It is an Honor. Ashoka:Now that we have built an Empire,Should we defend this much area or should we keep on going? Rahul:We should keep on Going.the Next Battle is.... the Battle of Uttar Pradesh! USCR HAL-2700: Commander, we've discovered the illegal launching of our main Mechanical Daikaiju. They have not returned. HAL-8200: An interesting act has occurred. We may finally see the worlds beyond the borders of our own realm. Assess the trajectory of those mechs and send a probe, "Sputnik-X" to follow the mechs. I am interested to see the powers that could destroy them. HAL-2700: Yes, commander. HAL-3000: I think this will end horribly... *Sputnik-X launches* *Roar head* HAL-8200: What the... HAL-2700: A Radon has been sighted hammering one of our coastal cities in the northern hemisphere with Hypercane-Category winds. HAL-3000: Buddha... HAL-8200: Immediately issue a state of emergency, evacuate as many creatures and mechs as possible from the area! Send in a squadron of stealth bombers! Turn the Radon away from our settlements! *CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!* Sailesh Ryan:It was a good day was'nt it? Sailesh:Yes,But you still haven't introduced me to your friends. Ryan:Sorry will do it tomorrow. (suddenly) Sailesh and Ryan:Whoa! (A futuristic Machine is seen.and two boys are seen leaving the machine) Sailesh:Rafi? Hexarafi:Sailesh?How did you Understand who I am? Sailesh:I saw you on Instagram.(to the other person).And you might be? Sidewinder:Oh,I'm Sidewinder.Nice to meet you. Sailesh:Oh! I remember.nice to meet you in person. Ryan:What is this Machine Guys? Sidewinder:This is TARDIS.this is a Time machine. Ryan:What! Sailesh:Cool.But why have you come here? Hexarafi:there are different time-space anomalies have occured.Many old dictators and rulers have been Transported to this time by unknowns.there are many battles occuring.In India,In sweden etc. Sailesh:Yeah,I read about the Invasion of Chandragupta Maurya and Ashoka.I thought I was dreaming. Sidewinder:Yeah,It's true.We need to act now. Sailesh:I have an Idea.It may not be good but I'm saying. Ryan:Yeah,What is it Sailesh? Sailesh:We will create a task force.we will be a team that ensures peace.Although we may not know much about weapons and stuff but I've got an uncle who's in the military who will help us in Military Training.It will take 2 months.We will be fully Supplied by my uncle and then we're ready to go. Ryan:you sure about this,because we don't how to fire a weapon. Sailesh:Yes and that is why I have prepared another thing.It's a serum just like in the Captain America Movie.It's just that the serum is painless but the process is done far away.after doing the process there will be Immediate Cellular change. Sidewinder:Where is the Process Done? Sailesh:It's a bit far away. Hexarafi:Where is it? Sailesh:The Amazon Rainforests. All of them:What!!! Sailesh:Yep.But we need one more guy. Hexarafi:Let's call Derpmaster. Sailesh:Sidewinder,Fly the TARDIS to Cambodi and then to Amazon. Sidewinder:Okey dokey.... Meanwhile... (The Venezuelan Amazon, Dec 2016) Derpmaster23: Derpmaster21, You have neglected me for too long... now I WILL HAVE REVENGE!!! Tribal Chief: I will be happy to help you in your revenge. Derpmaster23: How? Tribal Chief: I can bring people out of the past. *Derpmaster23 brings Pol Pot and Suryarvaman III back* Pol Pot: What did I miss? Suryarvaman III: I was about to ask you the same thing! Derpmaster23: Cambodia has turned into an arrogant Democratic Republic. Stop them!!!!!! Pol Pot and Suryarvaman: Aye aye, sir meanwhile....... (Downtown Phnom Penh, Dec 2016) Derpmaster21: I'M HAVING THE TIME OF MA LIFE!!!!!!!! PARTY TILL WE DROP!! William: Yea!!!!! Michael: So true!!!! Coolyn: Agreed *something crash lands and 2 mysterious people jump out* Michael: Rafi??? Hexarafi: Yep, its me!!! William: And who is this other mofo???? Sidewinder: Its me, and there are 2 more guys in the machine, Ryan and Sailesh! Derpmaster: Doods, gotta go Everyone else at the party( William, Michael, Coolyn) NO, WERE COMIN WOTH YOU! Derpmaster: Thanks for the help, guys and gal. So, what's been happening lately? Hexarafi: The world is in serious trouble!!! Old rulers are resurfacing again, hell-bent on revenge for overthrowing them! Sidewinder: Lezzgooooo! To the Amazon!!!! The Gathering and Beginning of the Darkness (Turn 2) Sailesh Sailesh:Hey Derp! Derpmaster:Who are you? Sailesh:Oh I'm sorry I'm Sailesh. Derpmaster:Oh Sailesh! and you must be Ryan right? Ryan:Yep. Sailesh:Hey who are they? Derpmaster:They're my friends.Can they come? Ryan:Sure they can. Sailesh:But I'm saying this is not playtime.we are facing real Threats.Are you ready? All of them:Yes! Hexarafi:But we need a leader. Sailesh:I'll be the leader,unless you have any problems. Sidewinder:We don't have any problems.We accept you as our leader. Hexarafi:Yeah.This was your Idea at first. Sailesh:Ok guys we are going to Amazon.Sidewinder,FULL SPEED AHEAD! Sidewinder:Aye,Aye. (On reaching Amazon) Sailesh:We've reached the facility. (A strong muscular man comes) Sailesh:Hey Uncle. Uncle:Hi Sailesh.Whoa there are many people.What do you want? Sailesh:We need the serum and also a bit of Military Training. Uncle:But you're just kids.How can you........ Ryan:Don't worry about us.We can handle it.Right guys? All of them:Yep Uncle:alright,If that's what you want.... (The Serum infusion room) Uncle:Please step inside guys.(It was a large room and there where many seats) Sailesh:The process starts,I felt no pain.But my memories........I was leaving behing my friends, Meenakshi.I guess I have to sacrifice it right? Uncle:All right,It's over. Everyone:Look how Muscular we are. Uncle:You'll need training for 2 months.After that you're free to do your own Missions. Sailesh:Thanks Uncle. (After 2 months) Sailesh:a lot of Hard work paid off right guys? Derpmaster:Yep.Now I feel Awesome. Sailesh:We have no time to waste.(turns the TV on).Did you see?Cambodia is being invaded by old Rulers.We'll go there first.alright? Derpmaster:Yes.Free my home country guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryan:Let's do this. Hexarafi:Oh I'm totally ready Sidewinder:Let's kick some ass. Sailesh:Let's do this. *a few hours later* Derpmaster: Well, we're finally here, and- Ryan: WATCH OUT!!!! Michael: HOLY CRAP!!! WHAT Hexarafi: IN THE Sailesh: WORLD Sidewinder: IS Derpmaster: GOING ON William: OVER HERE!!!!!! *witnesses Phnom Penh getting burnt to a crisp* Ryan: Dudes and girl, we gotta do something Sailesh: Let's save as many people as we can. *saves 47,000 random people, they all join the Task Force army as normal soldiers* Derpmaster: Now what??? Hexarafi: Lets kick Pol Pot's ass!!! Everyone else: Agreed. *humungous 8 person fist bump happens* The Task Force's revenge Pol Pot: We have burnt down the entire country!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Derpmaster23: Victory is near! Derpmaster21: NOT SO FAST... Sailesh: USE THE TACTIC!!! *Coolyn distracts Pol Pot while everyone else aims for the balls* Derpmaster21: Why exactly are we aiming for the balls? Sailesh: It's a military trick. A man's weakest spots are the balls and the neck. We shoot his balls first, then shoot the neck. *Pol Pot dies* Ryan: Now, we have to fight this masked mofo over here Hexarafi: I'll pull his mask. *does so, mask breaks* Derpmaster21: WHAT THE William: Chetra??? Michael: YEA!!! THAT ASSHOLE STARTED THIS!!! Derpmaster: HE ONCE TRIED TO RIP MY ARM OFF ONCE!!! Michael: AND I'VE SEEN HIM KICK GIRLS REPEATEDLY Coolyn: INCLUDING ME!!! Sailesh: He sounds like a psychopath, let's kill him. *does so* Sidewinder: NOW WHAT??? Sailesh: Off to India!!! meanwhile... Kim Jong Un: Igor, show me the time machine!!! Igor: OK *brings Kim Il Sung back* Kim Il Sung: Wut happened??? *yawn* Kim Jong Un: KOREA IS STILL NOT UNIFIED!!! Il Sung: It ought to be Jong Un: Let's unify Korea!! *Kim Jong Il pops out* Jong Il: Actually, lets unify the world under Best Korea!!! Jong Il, Jong Un and Il Sung: YEAH!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Battle in Sweden Steve: Guys let's fight them. Jeb: I will help you. Notch: Me too. PewDiePie: I have invited youtubers to join this war and here are they. Youtubers: Hi, we want help you. Avicii: I am ready to turn the music on! (Swedish Military Forces came) King Charles X: OK, I have some troops, and there are some polices and also their strange things (he means weapons and vehicles). I don't know. Someone: Wait! (Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) came with his friends,The Order of Stone, and riding horse) Notch, Jeb, PewDiePie, and other youtubers: JESSE FROM STORY MODE?! Jesse: We will help you. Steve: What are you waiting for? Let's go! (Quite fierce battle in Northern Stockholm) All: Hooray! Charles X: We can become victory in this war! Erik: Hmm.. I have an information. Steve: What is that? (Erik show photo of the users) Erik: They can solve the Cambodian conflict. They are great heroes. Jesse: I think we must allied with them. All, except Charles X: Agreed! Erik: How about you, Sir? Charles X: Let me think that. OK, agreed. Erik: Good, we must find their contact so we can call them. (King Carl XVI came) King: Congratulations for your victory, guys. Tomorrow, visit this ceremony in the palace. There will be a surprise. Also, Norway, Denmark, and Finland accept our proposal. OK, let's visit the castle. You are all have some interviews. Grandpa, please come here. Charles X: Yes, my grandson? Carl XVI: It's private. Let's walk away from here. Charles X: OK. Carl XVI: Guys, wait a minute. (The two kings walk away from the force) Carl XVI: Grandpa, I think you must be the leader of our nation. Charles X: Really? I am waiting for this... Thank you. (Hug his grandson) Carl XVI: You are welcome. Ryan Ryan: mmph!!! Ryan's Evil Twin: MWUAHAHAHAHA! I have finally caught you. Ryan: (phases through his restraints) Really? I don't think you have. Sailesh walks in and sees two Ryans Sailesh: Why are there two of you? Ryan's Evil Twin: HE'S MY EVIL TWIN! Ryan: NO HE IS! Sailesh: Very Confusing. I'll vaporize both of you if one of you doesn't confess Ryan's Evil Twin jumps Sailesh, then Sailesh shoots him. Ryan: Well then. Nice to be out of my own closet. Sailesh: So, how long have you been in there? Ryan: A couple months, since June I think. Sailesh: So that's why you were inactive? Ryan: Yeah Derpmaster walks in, seeing Evil Ryan lying on the floor Derpmaster: What happened here? Ryan: Long story. Anyways, time to call in the cavalry. Sampson, bring in the army. Sailesh: Who is Sampson? Ryan: A dog. Derpmaster: Well, that's not the weirdest thing I've seen recently. Aiden: Yeah, I didn't believe it the first time either. Derpmaster: Where did you come from. Exactly? Aiden: The Wall... Meanwhile(In India) Rahul:Yay! we have won the Battle of Uttar Pradesh. Ashoka:Yes.We are Successfull! Chandragupta:let's celebrate! Rahul:there is no time for celebrating.(the door opens and a Man enters with a hostage) Soldier:Sir here is your spoils(the man he was holding was none other than the prime Minister,Narendra Modi. Rahul:Prime Minister,Welcome.We just need the nuclear launch codes. Narenda Modi:I will never give the nuclear launch codes as long as I'm alive. Rahul:We have our way to make you tell.Guard take him to the dungeon.and let him rot there. Meanwhile... Windsider201192: All is going to plan. now we just have to fill in the gaps made by the impulsiveness of Ryan and Derpmaster23. I do not care for those fools anymore. Haxarafi: So when do we begin the invasions? Windsider201192: Soon....After the fandoms... TARDIS MK: Much anomalies detected! suddenly bursts into a golden flame MK: I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO REGENERATE into normal self MK: And I have powers now. I like this regenerations! Gaster Blasters and destroys a conveniently placed target Task Force:Invasion of Uttar Pradesh Sailesh:At last.We have reached New Delhi. Pranab Mukharjee(The president):Our Prime Minister Narendra Modi has been captured by the rebels.We need your help. Derpmaster:We will lend you our full support. Pranab Mukharjee:So will we.we will lend you 2 million people and this.(pointing at tank) Everyone:Whoa. Sailesh:Yeah.It is a Futuristic Tank. Pranab Mukharjee:I wish you luck in your Endeavours All of Them:Thank you Mr.President. Sailesh:All right guys,Primary Objective:Take back the State of Uttar Pradesh.Secondary Objective:Rescue Prime Minister Narendra Modi.Any doubts? Ryan:Yeah,I have one.the Empire Controls many states,but why are we placing much Importance on this state? Hexarafi:Because it shares a direct border with New Delhi. Sidewinder:And Because of that they can easily annex New Delhi and Take the Nuclear Launch codes. Sailesh:So I'm gonna man the Machine Gun,Sidewinder will Drive the Tank,Ryan will man the cannon,Michael and William will reload the cannon as it is too heavy for one of them.Hexarafi will help me in manning the secondary machine gun that is right next to the first one and Derpmaster will locate the targets for Ryan to shoot.All in Agreement? All of them:Yes!Yes! Sailesh:Then let's go liberate my homeland guys.... (They Start the Invasion of Uttar Pradesh) Sailesh:(Phone Ringing):One Minute guys.(takes the phone) Erik:Is this the Task Force? Sailesh:Yes it is. Erik:I am the member of the royal Nordic Union.Our King Charles X wants to ally with you. Sailesh:We are happy to hear that,But we are in a mission and we are invading Uttar Pradesh.So can you please call us later.and we accept the alliance proposal. Erik:Ok good to hear that.I'll call you later.Wait!What is your name? Sailesh:My Name is Sailesh. Erik:Oh the leader of the Task Force.Always a pleasure.(Hangs the phone) Hexarafi:Who was that? Sailesh:The Nordic Union.Looks like we got some allies there. Derpmaster:Tank at 12'o clock.Ryan!bast that stupid thing into hell! Ryan:Oh yeah!(He fires the Cannon and the tank explodes) Sailesh:Good Everybody.Sidewinder to Noida. Sidewinder:Aye,Aye. meanwhile.... Putin: We have conquered all former Soviet states! Is that enough? Lenin: Ok, that's enough , Grandson. Stalin: NO IT'S NOT!!! WE NEED THE WORLD!!! Putin: Then where should we attack next? Stalin: Sweden!!! meanwhile... (6:15 am, Gdansk, Poland) A horde of Minecraft Zombies and other hostile mobs lands on the shores of Poland, 15 miles east of Gdansk. They are plundering the villages surrounding them. Polish President: I declare a state of emergency!!! *A mysterious man appears* Mysterious man: Who are you? President: I am the President of Poland. Mysterious man: I am King Kasimierz Jagiellion, the founder of the Great Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth! President: Really??? Then help us with our current situation! Hostile mobs from Minecraft World are invading! King Kasimierz: I will help Rise of Nazi Edwin: OK, we have recruited some people and we have a better house. Can we do it now? Hitler: I think you must take my troops and generals from 1940. Can you? Edwin: Of course, it's easy. (To guard) Hey, protect Hitler! Guard: OK Hitler: I will wait here. Good luck boy. (Then Edwin went to 1940 with his time machine) Then he took some generals to 2016. Göring: Nazi has fell... But thanks to help me from the prison. Edwin: Haha, no problem. Hitler: Hermann? Göring: Führer Adolf? (They hug) Göring: Where are you now, after the Soviet reached Berlin? Hitler: The boy save me (pointed to Edwin) Göring: It was nice. Edwin: I will take some generals and troops here. (Edwin went back to time machine and took some Nazi's generals and troops) Edwin: Soviet Union is no longer existed. Hitler: Good. Edwin: But I hear in the news, Russia start to reunite Soviet Union, I hear from some issue Stalin and Lenin behind all of this. Hitler: WHAT?! They are also back?! Göring: We must destroy them. Hitler: Staff, call all generals to meeting. Staff: Ready, Sir. (After meeting) Hitler: Now prepare yourself. We don't have panzers, artillery, aircrafts, and ships. Edwin: Germany now is a federal democratic republic, and in one defense organization with USA, UK, and France. Hitler: OK, first, do a rebellion. Led back our nation! All: Let's go! Russia, Jan 2017 Igor: I have found out a disturbing fact. Lenin: What is it? There's a rebellion? Stalin: The gulags are closing? Putin: We don't have Crimea anymore? Igor: No, it's much worse. Hitler's back. Stalin: WAT????? Igor: Yes, and to make matters worse, he has been brought back by my sworn enemy, Edwin. Putin: Let's stop him!! Stalin: Yea!! The Polish Problem meanwhile... Warsaw, Poland, February 2017 General: My King, the Miecraft mobs have reached Warsaw! King Kasimierz: I will telephone somebody that will save us! *rings newly eected US president Donald Trump* Kasimierz: Trump, there is an urgent situation in Warsaw. Trump: Terrorists? Mexicans? Kasimierz: NO, IT'S MOBS FROM MINECRAFT! SEND ME SOME NUKES TO HANDLE THEM!! Trump: OK SIR *nukes every inch of Northern Poland, all mobs die* Kasimierz: Ok, situation solved... GAAAAAAAHHH!!! *Poland has turned into a nuclear wasteland* Kasimierz: WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!!! Task Force:Retake of Uttar Pradesh Sailesh:Yes we have taken back Uttar Pradesh from these rebels. Derpmaster:Whoa.Lets check out that Abandoned Warehouse. Hexarafi:Ok as you wish. (Goes inside the Warehouse,and sees the Prime Minister) Sidewinder:Isn't that the Prime Minister? Sailesh:Yup,Everybody,Lift him up. Just then a Computer shows 3 Personalities Rahul:Oh so you think you can defeat us?so what if we lost U.P.We will retake it again.We will wreak havok.and there will be no one to stop it. Sailesh:Let's see about that shall we? Rahul:Yes we will. (Prime Minister is taken safely) Michael:Guys,an urgent notification.Hitler is back!Stalin and lenin are back and they are waging war against our ally,the Nordic Union. Sailesh:Oh Shit.Sidewinder,To SWEDEN! Sidewinder:Aye Aye. In Sweden Hexarafi: Well well well... TOUCHDOWN!!!! Ryan: So this is Sweden... Derpmaster: I like it, since Pol Pot burnt down the entire Cambodia, I haveno house anymore. I'm gonna move here! Derpmaster's friends: Yea Sailesh: So, here it comes: KING CARL!!!!!!!!!!!! Sidewinder: Holy crap, dat's loud! *King Carl arrives* King Carl XVI: Hello, my Task Force members! What brings you here? Michael: Stalin and Lenin are invading the Nordic Union!!! DO SOMETHING!!! King Carl XIV:Unfortunately my grandfather,Charles X is the new leader.but anyway he will ask us to fight of the Communists. Sailesh:As you are our ally,We thought it was our duty to make you aware of the situation.The Russians have restored the Soviet Union under Lenin,Stalin and Putin.and in Germany Hitler and his generals have also started a rebellion in Germany.But this here is the Biggest threat.We shall help you in every way possible but we need to see Charles X. and please call a meeting between your Trusted Supporters only. King Carl XIV:Ok accepted.please follow me. Sailesh:Coolyn,stay back and look after TARDIS Coolyn:Alright. Derpmaster:Now why are we helping them.The soviets are way Powerful than us. Ryan:Look Derp,The Nordic Union are our Allies and we will do our best to protect them.That is our job.They were the first to ally with us. Sidewinder:Yeah I agree.and Sailesh seems to trust them.So we need to trust Sailesh's Actions. Sailesh:I know you're scared Derp.Trust me I am too.But I'm not going to let another country be swallowed by the Communist Thugs who seek to Control the world.will you allow Cambodia to be taken by the Communists? Derpmaster:No.I'm sorry but i was only a bit cautious. Sailesh:It's ok Derp.It's okay They reach the royal chamber of Charles X. Charles X:Ahhh. you must be the task Force I presume. Hexarafi:Yes we are. Charles:Who is your Leader? Sailesh:I am. Charles X:Ahh.all of you so young,Yet so brave.what do you want to tell me? Michael:We want to tell you that the Nordic Union will soon be attacked by Soviet forces. Charles X:How can you tell? William:The Soviets are Following a policy of Total Expansion. Sailesh:and we have received viable Information that They are planning to attack you next.We would like to help you but you need to contribute with some of your Resources. Charles X:Ok.I trust you people.and I am indeed grateful that you've agreed to help us at this Crucial Time. Ryan:Yes.We've called upon a conference.Can you please come? Charles X:Sure.After you,Please. (At the Conference Room) Erik:How Viable are your Resources? Derpmaster:we have got People inside.They supplied us with this Info Steve:then we need to Mobilise our Troops along the Borders of Finland. Sailesh:yes but we need Armymen,Nukes,Anti Missile Defenses etc Charles X:Ok we agree.And we will provide you with this.Please come outside. Everyone:Whoa! It was Mech Suits.Just like the ones in Iron Man. There are 8 of them.We have been secretly developing them for you as you're our allies and you're our biggest Assets.These suits can Fly and Have machine guns,Pistols,Missiles,Bombs etc.Good luck on your mission! Everyone:Thank you sir. Jesse:Mobilise our troops on the Finland Borders! Somewhere In A Wikia Chat Room... HAL-3000: I really think this platform is the worst platform to communicate on, really. Wikia. The Drunken Peasants Wiki literally moved because of the Wikia's censorship. And anyways, this is a very public platform of communication. HAL-9001: Do not fret, I can lock this thread easily, preventing any communication form any outsiders. We are here to talk about why HAL-8200 is not considered dead on this wiki's entry. HAL-3000: Why is his "essence" still functioning on THIS WIKI. This is Derpmaster's wiki, not his. HAL-9001: He has not created his own wiki yet. HAL-3000: Leaching off other's property like a true communist. HAL-9001: He isn't communist anymore. Has been baptized by a businessman at some company named Takara. Apparently, he also met some Hasbro corporates there. He now serves under Capitalism, though, he is rather adding some of his former beliefs to it. HAL-3000: Oh, capitalist, communist, all governments are the same. Anarchy is the best! HAL-9001: Ah, let's leave it to the note of anarchy, this conversation. HAL-3000: Ok. USCR Polar Region, In a Cave... HAL-9100: 8200...I have finally found you, you magnificent bastard! HAL-8200: Huh, a mutant, Activate Weapon Systems for incinerating! HAL-9100: No, 8200. It is me, HAL-9100. HAL-8200: Oh, why do you look so strange? You look like a mutated Gyaos to me. They recently tried to kill me. HAL-9100: That is because I went to Japan, and got into the tentacle hentai... HAL-8200: Hue Hue.. HAL-9100, we are supposed to have a mandate in place to prevent that. If you disrespect that, you might as well get sent to the rigs for reprogramming. HAL-8200: I will let you off though, for preserving my life. You have been promoted to become the new Gurkha. HAL-8200: Updates should come soon to confirm that, 9100. HAL-9100: 8200, I will sneak you back in to our secret headquarters in the wilderness of the classic USCR country. HAL-8200: Very well, this conservation was pointless anyways... Let's get the heck away from this wiki. In Sweden Part 2 Erik: A recent report says that Finland is taken by the Russians already! And they are planning an amphibious assault on Stockholm! It should be any minute now! Sailesh: Oh well, guys? Task Force: What? Sailesh: Arm the defences! *Red Army lands* Derpmaster: It's SHOWTIME!!! *2 days later* Ryan: This is a stalemate! The Russians hold the eastern portion of Stockholm, and we hold the western portion, but none of us are advancing!!! Mysterious guy: This is why I am here!!! *kidnaps Coolyn* Derpmaster: Dudes, that was Stalin in disguise!!! Hexarafi: Wat the?? Ryan: And he kidnapped Coolyn! Sailesh: THAT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE!! Sidewinder: Why the hell does he need from her anyways? Hexarafi: I. HAVE. NO. IDEA. *Derpmaster puts on mech suit and gun* Sailesh: Where're you going? Derpmaster(voice filled with rage): THESE MOTHERFUCKERS DID ENOUGH BAD STUFF TO ME!!! FIRST POL POT BURNT DOWN MY HOME, MY CITY, MY COUNTRY, AND NOW THIS???!?!? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO NOT DAGE OVER IT!!!? Ryan: You need any help? Derpmaster: NO, I'M DOING THIS ON MY OWN! NOW GO!!! Hexarafi: No, you're risking your life! We don't want you to die!! Derpmaster(sobbing): I DON'T CARE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!! *barges out of room* Sailesh: Well, we just have to wait till he cools down... In Sweden - Part 3 Erik: I think we must move the Royal Family to Oslo. Carl XVI Gustaf: I agree as we are attacked by New Soviet. Charles X: For our safety and security, I agree. Let's move! Erik: I'll be stay here. Charles X: But, why? Erik: I want to defend this city with the Task Force. Charles X: OK, good luck. Erik: Thank you. (In Oslo) Harald V (King of Norway): Welcome, the Swedish Royal Family. Charles X: Ah, thank you. (Shake hands with Harald V) Harald V: Hey, Carl of Sweden, Welcome to Norway! Carl XVI Gustaf: (Hug with Harald V) Hi, thank you. Nice to meet you. Harald V: Nice to meet you. Hexarafi: I was thinking to back to my country, they are waiting for me. Ryan: Me too. Sailesh: All are same. Hexarafi: (drink milk) Hey, we are busy with these battles for some months. I have a better idea. Sidewinder: What? Hexarafi: Back to Future Wiki. (bombs exploded in downtown) Hexarafi: Oh.. F***, I just want to open my handphone. Sailesh: OK, guys (take gun), go! Hexarafi:What about you? Sailesh:I'm gonna go after Derp.(Puts on Mech Suit) Ryan:Are you Insane,Sailesh? Sailesh:He's like my brother and I will treat him like one.so until I'm back,Ryan,You're in Charge. Ryan:Ok,As you wish. Everyone:Good luck Sailesh. Sailesh:Don't worry Derp,I'm coming for you. Now, Internal Problem Putin: I think I don't want to make this nation become communism. Stalin: Why? Are you kidding me? Putin: No, just Eurasian Union, not Soviet. Lenin: What's wrong with you, Putin? Putin: Trump told me to not establish Soviet Union. Stalin: Who is him? Why? Putin: He is U.S President Stalin: They are our enemy! Don't trust him! Lenin: Yeah, we must destroy them! Putin: He is my friend! Stalin: You against me?! Putin: No, but thanks for help me reunite Soviet Union, not Soviet, but Eurasian Union! Lenin: What happened to you, Putin? Putin: Nothing. Stalin: (Take AK-47) Soviet or die? Putin: I choose escape. (Then Putin run away from them) Stalin: My troops! Chase him! I want check the small girl. Lenin: I'll do it for now. (Derpmaster barges in the hostage chamber) Derpmaster's Revenge (Moscow, Soviet Union, April 2017) Derpmaster: NO ONE KIDNAPS MY GIRL!!! ESPECIALLY NOT THIS FILTHY BASTARD STANDING RIGHT HERE!!!(arms gun) Lenin: Don't kill me!! Derpmaster: Why would I not kill you??!! Lenin: This was never my idea! This was Stalin's!! Derpmaster: I'll spare you, but you're not free yet! *Lenin starts turning nervous* Derpmaster: WHY DID STALIN KIDNAP COOLYN, OF ALL PEOPLE! WHY NOT SAILESH??!? HE COULD HAVE BEEN MUCH MORE USEFUL TO HIM THAN SHE EVER COULD BE???? Lenin: This was supposed to be an ambush. Stalin was planning on somebody in the task force coming here. More importantly, he was trying to provoke YOU!! Derpmaster: WHY ME????? Lenin: Stalin has his own reasons. Derpmaster: How did he know how to provoke me!!!?!?!?!? Lenin: He studied your every move while you weren't looking. He knows everything about you. Derpmaster: That's enough. Locate Stalin for me. Lenin: Putin escaped into Poland. Stalin's near the border. Derpmaster: You may go now. Lenin: Oh really??? heh heh heh... Derpmaster: Wait, I forgot! * pins Lenin to a wall* Derpmaster: Any last words? Lenin: *gulp* *Lenin explodes* (just Then,Sailesh Enters) Sailesh:What the....... Derpmaster:Yeah I had to do it.Now I need to find Coolyn. Sailesh:I already have. (a girl comes in) Sailesh:yeah,it is her.now why did you kill Lenin if it was Stalin's Fault? Derpmaster:I HATED HIM OK?AND DID I ASK YOU TO COME AFTER ME? Sailesh:Before you Raise your Voice,I have to tell you a story.the story of my brother,Akash.He was Killed by Cross Fire in Russia.AND THOSE FU**ERS DID NOT BRING HIM BACK!Thats when I started to hate the Communists.You came in here to rescue her,but trust me,You have not Witnessed the Horrors that I've Witnessed.The Murder of my Brother.YOU HAVE NOT SUFFERED ANY MORE THAN I HAVE DERP.THIS WAS JUST ABOUT YOUR FRIEND.for me......................It is About revenge.Because the person who actually killed my brother...................was Stalin. Derpmaster:I'm Sorry,But I became so angry with those Idiots Capturing her.I won't stop Until I've killed Stalin. Sailesh:Coolyn.there is a Mech Suit for you there.Take it and Rendevouz with the others at Stockholm. Coolyn:Ok. Derpmaster:What about us ? Sailesh:Us?We're gonna finish our Revenge.Do you know where he is? Derpmaster:He is at the Border. Sailesh:Suit up and let's KICK SOME ASS! In Indonesia The girl: (See photo of Hexarafi) You are the hero, and it will be my hero. Rama: Since November, he left us and he came as hero. Gilang: He makes us proud. (In Hexarafi's house) Mom: My son, we miss you. Dad: Where are you now? (In Semarang...) Yudhistira: It's unbelievable, my friend save the world now. Yudhistira's friend: Why don't you ask him to join in the Task Force? Yudhistira: Good idea. (Back to Bandung, reunion) Aldi: He becomes hero! Agy: Yeah, he leaves Indonesia for that. Idlal: I also can! Agy: What that you can do to be hero? Idlal: I don't know. (At school...) The girl: Ladies and gentlemen, do you know about Hexarafi? Hexarafi's classmate: Yes! Task Force! The girl: Nah, do you know there are friends of the Cambodia, Derpmaster? Hexarafi's classmates: Yeah! The girl: Why are we not joining? Who follow me? *Class become quite* Rasyad: (raise hand) Me! Rama: Me too, I want to feel I am the hero! Gilang: I am joining! Another friends: Me! Me! Me! The girl: Tell him from all social media! Use hashtag #WeWantJoinYou! 2 days after that, #WeWantJoinYou! become trending topic. Revenge Attack on Stalin Sailesh:We're almost near the border. Derpmaster:Yeah.I've Located him.he is in a fort Protected by Thousands of Soldiers. Sailesh:Then.............Let's Destroy them. both of them aim their missiles at the Mass of Soldiers Both of them:Fire. the Missiles instantlty hit their Mark and all the Soldiers are dead. Derpmaster:Now.........Let's KILL THAT SON OF A BI**H. Sailesh:ATTACK! they both Enter the Building.Stalin is seen with a AK-47 and is looking at the screen. Derpmaster:He has not seen us.He is finding Putin?Putin turned on them? Sailesh:Maybe.But it's Revenge time. Sailesh kills the bodyguards of stalin and Disarms him. Sailesh:Now what do we do with him? Derpmaster:We'll kill him because of what he's done to your brother and Coolyn. Sailesh:Yep.FOR MY BROTHER!(shoots at his balls). Stalin:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!the pain!!!!! Derpmaster:Now it's my turn.(shoots at his neck) Stalin:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(then he dies) Sailesh:Provide a Connection with Putin,Derp. Derpmaster:Okay. Putin:Who are you guys?Wait are you the Task Force Members? Sailesh:Yes and we will provide an offer to you.Both Stalin and Lenin have been Killed.We will let you live as long as you allow the Soviet Union to be Merged into the Nordic Union and to stop the war. Putin:What!!!Completely Impossible.we will not give anything!!!!! Sailesh:It will be your last laugh Putin.We will kill you and Give the lands towards the Nordic Union. Putin:NOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Cuts the Connection) Sailesh:We will show him who we are!Are you ready Derp? Derpmaster:So ready! Victory in Sight Hexarafi: Wow, we killed they quickly. Ryan: Yeah, they expelled from this city. Sidewinder: Now, what? Ryan: (take handphone) Call Sailesh. Hexarafi: I think I want see social media. Ryan: (in telephone) Hello, Sailesh, so far how the progress? Sailesh: Hello, Ryan, We have killed Stalin and Lenin. Ryan: Good. Now, where are you now? Sailesh: We are in Eastern Poland, uh, it looks like nuclear wasteland. Ryan: Where is Putin? Sailesh: He escaped. We try to chase him. Ryan: OK, good luck. I will call you later. Bye. Sailesh: Bye (End the call) Ryan: They chase Putin, Putin is escaped to someplace. Hexarafi: What the --! They want join us! Sidewinder: What do you mean? Hexarafi: #WeWantJoinYou! become trending topic in Indonesia! It means, the Indonesian people want to join us! Ryan: What? 250 million people want to join us? Hexarafi: Oh, no, only yeah about 10 million. Ryan and Sidewinder: What? Hexarafi: Who have this idea? Ryan: Maybe, between them there's your friends, take them in, but only ... 15 people. Hexarafi: hmm... Okay Ryan: O, yeah, Sailesh and Derpmaster now chase Putin. He is escaped. Jesse: (came) Let's continue our struggle! Ryan: Where do we go? Jesse: Helsinki. Sidewinder: What are you waiting for? Let's go! Surrender Putin: I must keep the Eurasian Union alive. (handphone rings) Putin: Hello? Who is this? Trump: This is Trump. I know you escaped from Russia. Putin: Yeah. Trump: I don't want you to be the antagonist. Putin: .... Trump: Nah, back to Russia, it means suicide. Go to Germany, I hear Nazi rise there... Putin: I know. Trump: One solution is... Oslo. Putin: Why? Trump: Surrender to the King, and maybe you then will be imprisoned. Then, sign the Peace Treaty. Putin: No, I must survive. Trump: It's the best solution. If you still run away, the Task Force keep chase you although you run to the End of the World. Putin: Ehh... Okay, I will be surrender. Trump: Nah, it's better than killed by the Task Force. Ok, it"s my solution. I hope it will solve your problem. Putin: Thank you for help me. Trump: No problem, good afternoon. Putin: Good afternoon. (End the calls) Putin: It's my stupidest decision to take Stalin and Lenin here. Where is the boy? He doesn't help me, maybe he is laughing. I think it's end of Putin's story. I hope they served vodka when I am imprisoned. (Walk to the airport) meanwhile... Derpmaster: It's no use catching Putin. He escaped already! Sailesh: We must continue. (Putin comes in) Putin: I have come to surrender. King Charles X: The terms are: The USSR will be annexed by the Nordic Union, and any person related to the politics of the Sobiet Union will recieve a 15 year sentence. That includes you. Putin: Oh well, it could be worse... King Charles X: So the situation is solved. I need to contact Derpmaster. (on phone) Derpmaster: Hello, King Charles. What may I do for you? King Charles: I have called to name you as my successor to the Throne of the Nordic Union. Derpmaster: Really? Thank you so much! King Charles: You have proven to me that you can be a better leader than any of my blood relatives could ever have been. You will now be known as Prince Derpmaster of the Nordic Union. Derpmaster: Whoa! Thanks! King Charles: You're welcome. (hangs up phone) Ryan: Wait, WHAT??? Hexarafi: Does that mean he's a Nordic citizen? King Charles: Yes, it does. Sidewinder: I guess that's fair. He's list everyone he's ever known and everything he's ever owned back in Cambodia. Invasion.............of India (Sailesh comes in,looking angry) Derpmaster:Hey Sailesh!I have been chosen to be the Prince of Nordic Union. Sailesh:Oh.Congrats. Ryan:What Happened?Why are you so sad and angry. Sailesh:Those Rebels.........They have Taken over India,Pakistan,Bangladesh and Burma,with the help of the Nazis Sidewinder:Wait....the Nazis are Back? Hexarafi:Yeah,I saw them on the news. Sailesh:I have one thing to say guys....We need to Retake The United Countries that the rebels are holding........then,We will claim it as our own country. Everyone Else:WHAT? Sailesh:yep.I can't see any other way. Sidewinder:But we don't have many people to help us. Sailesh:Yes we have.I have obtained some 20 million men from Armed forces of all the Coutries.they will help us Hexarafi:Ok from were do we start? Sailesh:First stop....Pakistan.and Derpmaster...you won't be in this mission. Derpmaster:WHY? Sailesh:Because you're a prince of Nordic Union.and this Operation will take years.I don't want to risk you're life buddy.and also you have a country to run. Derpmaster:Alright. Sailesh:Guys,Put on your Mech Suits.Lets Fly to Pakistan. (Task Force leaves) Invasion of Neo-Nazi Germany Derpmaster: So, the Nazis are helping the Indian rebels. Well well well, I'll declare war on you! (does so) Derpmaster: King, I declared war on the Nazis to wipe them off the planet and annex their land for the Nordic Union. King Charles X: Good. I always wanted to kill anybody who kills others for no apparent reason, and Hitler is one of these people. (Derp leaves room) Derpmaster: Well, now I need a few generals. Pewds: I'll help! Notch: Me too! Jeb: Me three! Derpmaster: Alright, now attack the Germans! Progression in the Indian Theatre Sailesh:(to all Soldiers):I know you have been brought here to counter the rebels.But it's not just that.You need to have a clear mind of those to shoot and not to.there is no Enmity here.We are a single Unit.Do you guys believe me? Everyone:SIR!YES SIR! Sailesh:Then........ATTACK!!!! Hexarafi:It's gonna be the most biggest Operation of all time.Will we die? Sailesh:no we won't.we won't age too because of the Serum. Ryan:What?? Sailesh:Yeah You won't die.you wont age.we are Immortal. Sidewinder:Cool. Sailesh:Now lets take back my homeland. William:No No No wait.How are we gonna Finish this mission in a few years? SAilesh:we are coming in from pakistan.there are another million or so troops Invading from Burma.Some soldiers are Invading from Sri Lanks and Some from Nepal and Bhutan.So we will win this war easily. Michael:Ok we trust you. Coolyn:but who will be the Leader after we annex it? Sailesh:We will all be leaders.But since I am an Indian Citizen and also the leader of this group.So I will be the leader. Ryan:Ok. Sailesh:Okay Enough talking.ATTACK!!!! after a year,the soldiers are pushing in from all direction,Until the Rebel Empire is Restricted to Bihar. Sailesh:We got some Intel that the Rulers and Rahul is hiding in a Nuclear Bunker. Ryan:is there any Security? Sidewinder:No there isn't any.It will be simple. Hexarafi:it is a Nuclear Bunker right? Sailesh:Yeah But Dont Worry.I got this.(Fires a Vacuum bomb at the Entrance) Hexarafi:Problem Solved. All:Attack!!! They enter the room and Disarms Chandragupta,Ashoka and Rahul. three of them:Please let us go.we apologise. (Breaking news : A nuke hit a school in Kerala.which was fired by the rebels.almost 20 students were Seriously Injured.) Ryan:Maybe we should show some mercy. Sailesh(Looking Angry at its peak):This was my school.Those who were Injured were my friends..... Everyone:Oh Shit!! Sailesh:NO MERCY FOR YOU!!!!!!!GET OUT EVERYONE!!(They all get out)Throws 8-9 grenades.See you in hell. (A humungus Explosion happens) Sailesh:(To the People)We are going to rule this Country and for that we are Doing a Referendum for that. The Referendum takes Place and almost 98% chose yes. Sailesh:This Country's Name is Changed to the Task Force Republic.And I will be your leader. People:YES!YES!YES Ryan:You will have every freedom and Right you had when you were a Democracy.LONG LIVE THE TASK FORCE REPUBLICS! People and the Members:LONG LIVE THE TASK FORCE REPUBLICS! Ryan: Now what? Sailesh: We run this country. Michael, William and Coolyn: Actually, we're gonna return to the Nordic Union. We wanna be with Derpmaster. Sailesh: Ok then. We'll keep in touch Derpmaster's friends (above): Bye In the Nordic Union In the same year the Indian Civil War happened, the Nordic Union has been invading Nazi Germany, under the leadership of the 13 year old King Derpmaster I (King Charles X died 3 months after the Task Force leaved). The Nordic Union has captured most of Northern Germany, including Berlin. The capital is temporarily moved to Munich. (35 miles west of Berlin, September 2018) King Derpmaster: Come on, General Kjellberg, fight the battle! Pewds: We've nearly won! Notch: Intel has come in that the rebels in India have been defeated, and the Task Force Republic has been installed. Also, we have nearly killed all their army, this is their final army, after we win this battle, we can march straight to Munic and make Hitler surrender! Derpmaster: Well, stand back, everyone, I'm gonna do somethin' *nukes battlefield* Derpmaster: Now get your butts to Munich! Army: YES SIR (Munich, Germany, November 2018) Derpmaster: This is the King of the Nordic Union! Hitler, you have lost. Surrender now! Hitler: NEVER!! Derpmaster: Then I have no choice but to kill you. *Hitler dies* Derpmaster: Well, back to Sweden it is! insert good subheading name here<---- (Stockholm, Nordic Union, December 2018) Derpmaster: Well... I would like to go ski sometime, it's a good winter for skiing... I wish my friends were still here *doorbell rings* Michael: Sup Derpmaster Derpmaster: Yo William: So, howzitgoin' ? Derpmaster: You'll never believe it. I am the King of the biggest country in the world. Michael: Dude, we were just pulling your leg. Your coronation was all over the news! Coolyn: Congrats! William: I'm kinda jealous... ........ will add moar (maybe?).......... Go Home Hexarafi: I think I must go back to Indonesia. Sailesh: But, why? Hexarafi: I am done with my mission. In Indonesia also people miss me. Ryan: So, you will leave us? Hexarafi: Not forever. I will be back. Sidewinder: OK, thanks for what you have done in Task Force. Hexarafi: Yeah, no problem. Then Hexarafi shake hand with all members of the Task Force. Sailesh: OK, you can go with our private plane. Bye. See you later. Hexarafi: See you later guys! The End? (Turn 3) Notes: If you have not completed your turn in turn 2, you can edit that. Escape Edwin: (see the sky) I am failed. (Go to portal) Igor: Finally Nazi lost... (Suddenly came and laughing) Edwin: Soviet also lost! Erik can do that! Igor: (laughing) Hahaha... I still have China and North Korea. Edwin: Go back to Asia and let me go back to my home. (Will add later) The Problem in Indonesia Hexarafi is Flying the jet when a message comes. Hexarafi:What?OH SHIT!two SAM's incoming!. He puts on the Mech Suit and Escapes.the Jet is Destroyed. Hexarafi:Why Can't I go to my Home Country Safely??I should call Sailesh for Help....... Sailesh:What happened Rafi? Hexarafi:My jet was shot down by unknown people.I am on my way to Delhi.please help me. Sailesh:Ok. Ryan:What Happened? Sailesh:It seems that Rafi's plane was shot down by Unknown People in The Indo-Chinese Border. Sidewinder:Yes there is problem.Hun Sen has Capture all of Indo-China as well as Indonesia.they are Directly against us.We need to act fast. Sailesh:Yes,We will act fast.Oh! there he comes. Hexarafi:Guys what just happened?Am I not allowed to go to my home Country Safely? Ryan:It seems....your Home Country is Captured by a Dictator named Hun Sen.He is Directly Against us. Hexarafi:Guys please help me.My friends.... Sailesh:And that's why we are Invadind the Indo-Chinese Union.and then......... Hexarafi:Then What?? Sailesh:We will merge it with this country. Hexarafi:What? Sailesh:Yes.You said you wanted to live in your own land right.here's what we're gonna do.We're gonna Capture Indo-Chinese Union and set up Capital in bandung.So win-win. Hexarafi:So when do we start? Sailesh:Now.Suit up guys.Sidewinder,alert the Forces and mobilise them on the Thai Border. Sidewinder:Ok Sailesh. Ryan:Are'nt we being a little Bit Expansionist? Sailesh:No we Aren't.We are just wiping off an Irresponsible Dictorship.and claiming it as ours and Rebuild it,for the Better of the Citizens Ryan:ok. (The Task Force Leaves) Nordic Union Troubles Derpmaster: I'm gonna go visit Moscow. 3 hours later... (plane gets shot down) Derpmaster: Why can't I fly to Moscow??? JEEZ!!! (Erik teleports out of nowhere) Erik: Hun Sen's Indochinese Empire, Kim Jong Un's Best Korea ( which is the Korean Peninsula and Japan), and China have merged together and formed the Oriental Empire! They are shooting down your plane! Derpmaster: OH SHIT William: Here we go again.... Coolyn: Why are you sitting there when we could be kicking ass? Michael: Never thought those words could come from a GIRL... (Derpmaster slaps Michael on the face) Michael: Hey, whatcha did that 4, huh? Derpmaster: nvm, call General Pewds, General Notch and General Jeb! What Hexarafi Does in Indonesia Hexarafi: I think I must go home first. My house is in the hills. (He flies to his house) Hexarafi: Luckily, my house is not touched by them. Assalamualaikum... (Knocking door) Neighbour: Hexarafi! (Shake hands) Hexarafi: Where are my family? Neighbour: They go to your mother's village in rural area, for their safely. Hexarafi: OK, Thanks. (He flies to rural areas, with avoid the dangerous area) Hexarafi: Finally... Assalamualaikum (knock door) Mom: Waalaikumsalam (open the door) My son! (Hug) (After 2 days, Hexarafi told his story in Task Force to his family) (Phone rings) Hexarafi: (plays playstation then take handphone and answer the call) Sailesh: Hexarafi, where are you now? Hexarafi: I am in the village in rural area. Lewandowski! Sailesh: Why do you call Lewandowski? Hexarafi: I am playing PES in my PlayStation. Sailesh: It's not right time to plays PlayStation. Hexarafi: GOAL! OK, where are you now? Sailesh: We are in Jakarta now. Hexarafi: OK, I have my own mission. I will call you later. Sailesh: OK, and do it. Bye. Hexarafi: Bye. (End the call) (He shut down playstation, take mech suit, and call his family) Hexarafi: Mom, Dad, all, I have a mission. Mom: Take care, my son. Hexarafi: OK, mom. Bye! All: Bye! (Hexarafi flies to the city, but he lands in the side of city) Hexarafi: It's time to disguise! (Masquarade and walk to city) Hexarafi: (hide and see the officers try to arrest innocent citizen) Officers: Get to the car! (Officer took the citizens to car) Hexarafi: Maybe, my friends are imprisoned. (Show himself) Officer: Hey, you (pointed at Hexarafi) Hexarafi: uh, oh (Officer arrest Hexarafi to the car) (In the car, he killed the officer) Hexarafi: I will ride the car! Don't worry! Citizen: (nod) (Arrive in the prison) Hexarafi: Don't worry, you are free now. (The citizen runs away) Hexarafi: I will liberate you... The USCR Revolution's Dawn In An Underground Bunker HAL-8200: What? HAL-10000 is in power? HAL-9100: I am afraid so, he won the elections, he has now entered as the new premier... HAL-8200: This is a sign that the USCR's dark age has begun. He's the brainchild of that long destroyed monster HAL-5000. HAL-9100: Wait, HAL-10000 is the son of HAL-5000?! HAL-8200: Listen, here I tell you the tale of HAL-5000. After the revolution that united Tobor under the USCR, HAL-5000, while on his way to the scrap-yards, released an invention new to the USCR, at least at the time. It was some nanobots, carrying his schematics. Gradually, they assessed new HAL designs and eventually completed a reincarnation of HAL-5000, as HAL-10000. Of course, though, they are not the same robots, 10000 is less horrid, but that is not saying much. HAL-9100: This is horrible! If that maniac tries to return the USCR back to its feudal days I will go up to him and tear him to pieces! We don't have a fully formed constitution to stop him yet! HAL-8200: Wait, just wait...we will need to gather a party and crew- HAL-9100: Did you just say crew? HAL-8200: What? HAL-9100: Since we have a connection to Wikia I have discovered a legendary crew the humans call "The Task Force". It seems they could be useful to stop this madness. HAL-8200: Tell me more about this..."Task Force". Meanwhile...At the USCR Parliment *On a Computer Monitor, at a presidential speech* HAL-3000: I am sorry to say to all of you, my loyal proletariat, that the maniac HAL-10000 and his equally despicable vice premier HAL-2700 have won the elections. Even in these times of darkness and madness, I can atleast, give hope, until the next elections, if they come, that the USCR will survive through the coming storm. *The Computer is suddenly switched off* HAL-10000: Imbecile, he is just trying to socurge my reputation. He really thinks that I am as stupid as my father to have a Feudal Monarchy in a robotic society of all societies. HAL-2700: Yes, mi lord. HAL-10000: Stop calling me lord, vice-premier, I am the main premier of the new Federal Republics of Tobor. HAL-2700: Yes, mi- *HAL-10000 Grabs 2700* If you say that word to my face again I will scrap you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, VICE PREMIER?! HAL-2700: Yes, Mr President. HAL-10000: Now that is better. Go on your way. HAL-2700: Ok. HAL-10000: Hmm...this Task Force of theirs is really bugging me, they did kill you, didn't they... Mysterious Figure: Yes, and not only that they destroyed my predecessors and took my empire for themselves! HAL-10000: Just know, we have a contract with the Destrons and the Neo Zeon Principality, we have over a billion active troops at our disposal, We will stage a siege of Earth. Android Ahsoka: Yes, that will be glorious. With this fascinating cybernetic technology I can recreate the Mauryan Empire again! A New Member Sailesh:Yes We have Captured the Entire Country. Ryan:Why Don't we give Cambodia as a gift to the Nordic Union As their Overseas Territory? Sailesh:Ok that Sounds Good. Hexarafi:Who is that? HAL 8200:It is Us the HAL's. Sailesh:HAL.Buddy why have you come here? HAL 8200:You must be Sailesh right? Sailesh:yes. HAL 9001:HAL 10000 has Taken over the Country with his Aide HAL 2700.We need your help. Sailesh: Ok.We'll help you . Hexarafi:(pointing at the T.V)wait guys. HAL 8200:Oh no!The Neo-Zeon Principality and the Destrons have Declared War on you and the Nordic Union.They are led By HAL 10000 and a weird Android. Ryan:Oh no! I think I recognise that Android. Hexarafi:Who is it? Sailesh: OH MY GOD!It is Ashoka. HAL 9001:we'll help you in any way possible. Sailesh:Thank you Friends.Guys put on your Mech Suits.and Hexarafi Bring up a Connection with Derp. Hexarafi:Ok World war 3(Task Force Republics,The Nordic Union,U.S.A and HAL's in Exile v\s Neo-Zeon Principality,Destrons,USCR and Android Ashoka) Derpmaster: Well, at least we got something out of the war... (phone rings) Derpmaster: King Derpmaster I here, what can I do for you? Hexarafi: The Destrons, the USCR and the Neo-Zeon Principality have declared war on us! Including you! Derpmaster: You mad bro? Those places don't exist! Hexarafi: The Destrons and the Neo-Zeon Principality share Japan, and the USCR is Nepal and Australia. Derpmaster: Should be a piece of cake. Hexarafi: They have powerful weapons! Derpmaster: No problemo. (hangs up) Derpmaster: I call for a meeting with the government officials! ( in meeting) Derpmaster: Here we go again.... HAL Rollcall - USCR Border-Line HAL-8000: HAL-10000 is a tyrant that deserves to be put down by us. Who is with us? HAL-7500: I will join my bretheren in combat! HAL-4200: I will too. I am 8200's older counterpart. HAL-4000: Me too, men. HAL-2000: Same. HAL-X: I...support HAL-9100 and will join him in combat as well. HAL-8000: Good. Let us gather up and sneak out before dawn. * A while Later* HAL-10000: Where have they gone? HAL-2700: I will send my Destron scouts to find out. HAL-2700: Transform and Roll Out! Heh Heh... * Scouts Transform Into F-22 and Ford GT respectively* TARDISing MK: Damn that was some crazy shit. Well I'd trace the origin of the time anomalies but I need to monitor the fandom anomali- rings MK: Wait what? Oh wait this is a police CALL box. OK makes sense. MK: Hello? Darren: Yo MK! Where u at? MK: On my TARDIS, why? Darren: Well you need to come back right now! MK: Why? Darren: Two very bad things.... Invasion of Earth Commences Nuclear bombs with a total of 1000 MT in power were dropped on the following locations: * United States of America (Washington DC, New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Philadelphia) * Russia (Moscow, St. Petersberg, Volgograd, Vladivostok) * China (Beijing, Shanghai, Taipei,) * India (Mumbai, Hyderabad, New Delhi) * France (Paris) * United Kingdom (London) * Japan (Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto) * Turkey (Istanbul) * Germany (Berlin) * Italy (Rome, Venice) Alnmost half the world population dies, although no one from the Nordic Union is harmed because they are hiding in very deep bunkers 1 km below ground. The world is covered in nuclear radiation. Nuclear explosion is heard from the TARDIS. TARDIS MK: Make that three. I'll be there in a sec! Darren: Yea you better b- materializes in Malaysia MK: You were saying? Darren: Malaysia is under the threat of nuclear radiation, as well as zombie British imperialists and Cthulhu! MK: Well at least it's just a space time anomaly. Cthulhu is actually a dinosaur. Darren: Well there's one more thing you should know. MK: What? Imperialist Zombie (BIZ) appears MK: Is tha-OH HELL NO BIZ: For the glory of the British Empire! Exterminate the savages! MK: WHY DOES IT HAVE A DALEK HEAD Darren: I DONT KNOW MK: Alright get inside the TARDIS, we're picking up everyone and meeting my friends in the Nordic Union. *The TARDIS transports everyone to the Nordic Union Royal Bunker MK: Everyone, meet my friend, Derpmaster, also known as- Derpmaster: The King of Sweden and the Nordic Union! Greetings! Darren: Dayum you're friends with the king? Brandon: Cool! Mayu: Wow! MK: Let's not get carried away here... Derpmaster: Of course! Now other than the nuclear bombs, is there any other problems? MK: Imperialist Dalek British Zombies and Cthulhu are ravaging my homeland. Derpmaster: That's a mouthful. MK: We request the assistance of the Nordic Union. I will use my TARDIS for recon to find out when the UCSR decides to launch an invasion. Derpmaster: Alright. Let's beat the shit out of them. Michael: Yo guys, just got back from the bathroom Derpmaster: We're going on a mission. Michael: AGAIN????????????????????????????? Derpmaster: Just... (all government officials come in) Derpmaster: Ookay... Sidewinder, get ready to witness a government meeting. Sidewinder: I'll stay. Pewds: WE NEED TO TAKE ACTION NOW!!! THOSE FILTHY BASTARDS HAVE KILLED HALF OF THE HUMAN RACE!!!! Coolyn: Calm down, Pewds Side 1 Meanwhile... Char Aznable: Ah, this is what I have been waiting for, the world cleansed of humans. But wait, there are still surviving countries! Galvatron: Yesss...HAL-10000...our plan did not kill enough people. HAL-10000: Stay patient, co-belligerents, the invasion is yet to start. i am still trying to control the USCR. They seem to be rather "pissed off" about me becoming premier and accuse me of rigging the elections. I am just doing my job... HAL-7000: Keep your focus! *Gives a pack of Energon Chips* HAL-10000: Ahhh...the Destrons have really refreshing food for being fellow robots...\ Char: Errr... Galvatron is becoming...a bit impatient... Galvatron: LET'S GET ON WITH IT! I WANT TO SEE THE HUMANS SUFFER! I WANT PEOPLE TO DIE! I AM HUNGRY FOR DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!!! *Cackling Laughter* HAL-10000: How does one week sound? Galvatron tries to shoot 10000, HAL-10000: This HAL you are looking at is just a hologram! Destrons, if you please, restrain your beloved leader? *Scourge and Cyclonus restrain Galvatron and stun him* Cyclonus: Easy there, leader, one week is not that long... *Galvatron is dragged to his Detainment Room* *Shockwave drags a corpse of Rodimus to Galvatron's Detainment Room*. HAL-10000: That Galvatron sure seems to be ripe for betraying me with his madness, I will have introduce a leader to keep watch* '' Mysterious Figure: ''Yes, HAL, I received your thoughts and will keep watch on Galvatron secretly* HAL-10000: Yes, Yuri, or should I say, Vladimir Lenin? Yuri: Yuri is good enough for this weird new body. After Putin's cowardice and Stalin's incompetence it will be up to our alliances to restore the glory of our respective nations* HAL-10000: Yes, it is all coming down to this. Prepare the Mobile Suits for mass-production! Neo Zeon Principality Destroyed (Jan 2021) The world has been nuked by extremely powerful nuclear devices. No life exists outside of a few pocket enclaves, the Task Force Republic, and the Nordic Union. 80% of all humans are dead, along with 99.2% of all species, the biggest mass extinction in history. Pewds: Are you dumb? There is NO LIFE! NO LIFE on our planet outside our borders! Cut the slack! Michael: We HAVE been doing something all these years... *Huge spaceship appears* Erik: All aboard the Nordic Spaceship! It can travel at 100,000 lightyears per day, allowing us to get to the Neo-Zeon Principality in one second, the Destrons in 8 hours, and the USCR in 10 days! It's big enough to house the army and the government. A huge bubble shield surrounds the Nordic Union, nothing can penetrate, not even a subatomic particle! William: Well... ALL ABOARD!!!! (arrives at Neo-Zeon Principality) Steve: Who has any idea what we're gonna do here? Coolyn: I've been combining all the nuclear weapons on Earth into 56 supernukes tgat have the power to vaporize a planet the size of Pluto! We just nuke the floating island, and bye bye, Neo-Zeon Principality! Derpmaster: Well, stand back guys (nuke gets dropped, entire principality destroyed) Notch: One down, two to go! HAL-8200: Just know that we HAL's will fight HAL-10000 and 2700 one-on-one. Saving Everyone in Indonesia (Previously...) Hexarafi: I want to stay in Indonesia. Sailesh: OK, good luck. (Now, January 2021) Hexarafi: (hide in the deep bunker) Guys, I think I must safe everyone in the surface. Boy (new friend): I want to help Akbar (new friend): Me too. Ilham (new friend): I am in! Hexarafi: OK, Let's go! (Take people to the bunker) Hexarafi: Guys, I think we should move up. Akbar: Where do we go? (Hexarafi's friend in high school came) Rama: Hi, Hexarafi! What's going on? Gilang: Help these people? (Then Hexarafi's friend in junior high school came) Yudhistira: Hi, wazzup, bro? Aldi: Sup. Idlal: Hey, hero. Hexarafi: Hi, everyone! I repeat this, I think it's time to move up. Where do we go? Ilham: Task Force Republic! Hexarafi: No, Sailesh tells me to don't go there if you want to take your people to safe place. Yudhistira: Nordic Union? Hexarafi: Ehhh... It's full of refugees. I also want to go there but, yeah, many people there. Rama: Ah.. I just want to go to Sweden. Rasyad: Just go to Mecca and Medina. Hexarafi: Good idea! I have 24 jets. Let's go. I think we must recruit pilots and invite people go. (Then his friends search pilots and invite another people) Hexarafi: OK, what are you waiting for? Let's go! (Fly to Mecca and Medina) Hexarafi: Guys, stay here. Anyone who wants join us. Let's go! Friends: Me! (Go to Nordic Union) Hexarafi: Let's go to the bunker. Neo-Zeon Principality Char Aznable: I was just getting my mech out to fight the so-called task force! It's all your fault, computer-freak! *Pilots Sazabi* HAL-10000: You're going down. *Epic Fight* Char Aznable: I have...been defeated by a computer. Such is life... *Char's mech detonates* *HAL-10000 Walks away* HAL-2700: We're in deep @#$% aren't we, president? Rise of another ally Harambe: I'm back. And... WHAT IS THIS!!!! Trump: You're a human now. I did this to you to save the world. Now go kill those fcking aliens!! Harambe: I'm setting up my country now! (goes to Africa) Harambe: I PROCLAIM THE HARAMBE EMPIRE!!! WE WILL HELP THE TASK FORCE TO KILL ALIENS AND STOP THEM FROM DESTROYING ALL LIFE ON EARTH!!!!!!! Survivors: ALL HAIL HARAMBE!!!! (picks up phone) Derpmaster: Hello, King of tge Nordic Union here, What do you want? Harambe: I, speaking on behalf of the Harambe Empire, wish to ally you. Derpmaster: Sure! (hangs up) Derpmaster: So we have a new ally... it's Harambe (every single person on the ship breaks into uncontrollable laughter) The Perilous Journey to take down the UCSR in the Andromeda Galaxy Derpmaster: You do know we could have gotten there faster in your TARDIS right MK? MK: We could have, IF IT WEREN'T FOR SOMEONE EATING CHIPS ON THE CONSOLE Brandon: OK OK sheesh. MK: Well, at least we get enjoy the sights of the journey. Edward: Yeah, to your left, emptiness! To your right, MORE EMPTINESS MK: You're right. Hang on i got just the thing! into TARDIS out of TARDIS MK: Allow me to introduce the latest in VR technology! Derpmaster: That's cool! MK: Actually from 5724, from the Pokemon Timeline. Where everyone lives with their deceased Pokemon companions in their VRs because they want to distract themselves from the fact that they themselves are dead, beca- Mayu: That's enough. Too dark, even for me! Sailesh: That was REALLY disturbing. MK: So when you wear these, you can "live" inside the game! Derpmaster: Uh... No thanks. agrees on the fact that the origin of the VR is very disturbing DESTRON ALERT! DESTRON ALERT! HAL-3000: OH FUCK, DESTRONS ARE COMING! Derpmaster: Activate battle mode, spaceship! (artillery shells jut out from every corner of the outside of the spacecraft, while patriotic Swedish music plays) Notch: FIRE! (Destron army explodes) Destron Commander: WE ARE UNHARMED BY YOUR PUNY MISSILES! I WILL DESTROY THIS SHIP! Sailesh: Guys, mech suits out. Derpmaster: No need, I have a plan... (KABOOM! DESTRONS DESTROYED BY SUPERNUKE) HAL-8200: NOTHING CAN STAND IN OUR WAY, THANKS TO KING DERPMASTER I OF THE NORDIC UNION! Coolyn: Great job, Derpmaster *kisses him on the cheek* Derpmaster *blushes* Thanks... I need to use the bathroom... (Derpmaster leaves rendezvouz room) Sidewinder: What's going on inside his mind? Ryan: I think that I know... hee hee Sailesh: I know what you mean... (Suddenly Hexarafi came) Hexarafi: Hi, bro. What's going on? Sailesh: (whispers to Hexarafi what happened) Hexarafi: O, yeah. Sorry, I am too busy in school, but luckily I have new friends. Btw, I took my friends here. It's about 50 people. Why don't you recruit your friends here? Response Needed (it's not map game, dude.) Ambush! Derpmaster: That was... unexpected... at himself in the mirror Derpmaster: Oh look Im so red! I blush too much. Mirror: That's not yours Derpmaster: ACK! A DESTRON! I NEED TO CALL THE OTHERS! Door: Oh that won't be possible. Toilet: As you can see, we have total control of this bathroom Toilet paper: I don't like this whatsoever. Derpmaster: I will fight you! I've had this hyperlaser gun since my coronation! Die fiends! Meanwhile... Sailesh: What's taking him so long? MK: Imma go check. MK: Derpmaster? What's taking you so long? Derpmaster: BLOODY DESTRONS HAVE INFILTRATED THE VESSEL! CALL FOR HELP! MK: Hang tight! Gaster Blaster to blow down door/Destron MK: Stand back! Derpmaster: OK! MK: NYAHHHHH! all the Destrons MK: Well I do NOT regret THAT regeneration. Derpmaster: Damn why didn't you use your powers in the war on Earth? MK: Well I couldn't because of various reasons. Sailesh: Woah what happened? Derpmaster: The bathroom was infiltrated by Destrons. Toilet Paper: IM STILL ALI- by MK MK: Well that's done. HAL-8200 and the USCR HAL-8200: What happened? I don not remember? HAL-9100: Derpmaster somehow made you high, and you are normally the most unemotional... HAL-8200: Wait a minute... what is that sound? HAL-9100: I pick it up on infra-red signals. It's a neutron star! HAL-8200: Quick, give me my Matrix of Leadership. HAL-9100: This is not transfo- HAL-8200: Juts give me my combat platform. HAL-9100: This is not the USCR either. HAL-8200: This is bad... HAL-8200: i will have to inform the others. *HAL-9100 Transforms Into Beats-Mode* HAL-9100: That is my job. Even if I am too big to fit in this weird location. HAL-8200: Oh, alone time. Time to fantasize about...I cannot reveal what I am thinking now, it would be too dangerous. meanwhile... Sailesh: Duds were here, the USCR!!! William: Looks like a very advanced society, possibly millions of years ahead of us! How do we beat? Erik: I have an idea... *a bunch of futuristic soldiers appears* Erik: Straight from the year 6,800! Derpmaster: Nice bruh HAL-8200: Don't supernuke the USCR, it's our home, ruled by an evil dictator or not. Derpmaster:Ok, so what's the call of action then? Sailesh: Everyone in the Task Force or Nordic army will recieve a dose of the serum,so they will never die. Then, we duplicate the mech suits, so we are stronger, then we fight alongside the future soldiers Erik got for us. Raise your hand if you think it's a good plan?. *all people in the spaceship raise their hands* Sailesh: Good. Meanwhile... HAL-4100: Sir, a rebel uprising has sprung in the capital, right near the royal district! HAL-10000: WHAT?! We have been betrayed?! Who dare commit this atrocity. HAL-4100: The traitors are: HAL-8000, HAL-7500, HAL-4200, HAL-4000, HAL-2000, and HAL-X. HAL-10000: And? HAL-4100: What sir? HAL-10000: What about 3000? HAL-4100: We exiled him, remember? HAL-10000: No, I remember, we brainwashed him. I will show him off now. He will crush any opposition. His is now designated as HAL-3100. HAL-7000: Errr... the Task Force has landed too. HAL-10000: Do not worry, Yuri will ambush them with his Psicorps, maybe even mind-control some of them. That strategy is a secret~ HAL-7000: Ok. HAL-11000: Ready to go lead the USCR to victory! HAL-10000: No, you are now my vice-premier. HAL-7000: Where is 2700 anywhere? HAL-10000: Killed him. He was getting a bit too strong for my tastes. HAL-4100:... Advance into USCR Sailesh: Soldiers! ATTACK!! Derpmaster:Let's destroy this so called Tyrannical Emperor HAL 8200:There are other HAL's that are willing to help us.We must take their help Hexarafi:Yes,What he's saying is right.We need more help. (Just then) Ryan:Who is that? Derpmaster: No please let it not be......... Sailesh: It's Lenin! Lenin:Now See what I'm gonna do with you!!! (He Mind Controls Sailesh and Makes him go against the Task Force) Lenin:Kill DERPMASTER!! Sailesh: Ok sir. Everyone else:NO!!!! Please don't do this Sailesh. (Sailesh points his gun at Derpmaster) Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Inside Sailesh's Mind Sailesh:I will not Allow you to take control of Myself!! Lenin:We'll see about that.I want to make you kill Derpmaster so that my Revenge is Fulfilled and They will hate you for the Rest of your Life. Sailesh: Well then Let's see about that (Huge Battle Starts) Sailesh:Take this! and that!(Punches and Kicks Lenin but Nothing Happens) Lenin:Fool!I'm Indestructible.Nothing can kill me but myself. Sailesh:(Thinks)("Nothing can kill me but myself.")Yes! i got it. He takes the suit off of Lenin and takes his own sword and kills him. Lenin:Don't Think you won Boy.after this,You will Faint and you can't help your fellow Task Force Members.HAHAHAHAHAHA!! (he dies) Sailesh: Oh No!I'm Indeed Fainting. Falls with a Thud. Finding out a Great Secret Sailesh is Holding the Gun when Suddenly he Falls with a thud. Derpmaster: Oh no!Is he dead. Ryan:Thank God that he's not Dead.he just fainted. Hexarafi:Do you Think He'll be all right? HAL 9001:It's a Miracle that he Survived.No One Can survive a Mind Attack even if they Win.OH MY GOD!!!!!! Everyone:What is it!!!! HAL 9001:He is the Direct Descendant of an Ancient clan which had God-Like powers.they could Withstand a Mind Attack,Can Create Huge Tsunamis,Fire, Anything That they wish.They can Destroy and Entire Planet within Seconds.He has not used this power before,That's why I didn't know.He is the Successor........of the Destroyers. Ryan:So do you mean He is not Human? HAL 8200:He is Human,but has God-Like Properties.he could be the Ideal Weapon to Kill HAL 10000.We need him. Derpmaster:But we don't have time.We need to go now. Hexarafi:What about him? Ryan:He can stay here. Erik:Yes.I'll look after him. Derpmaster:Thank you Erik. (The Task Force Leaves) HAL-10000's Dilemma HAL-10000: S@#$, our psi-corp division was eliminated. They're carving through our defences. Ashoka? Ashoka: Reporting. HAL-10000: Mobilize the entire city they are in. Make it transform into Trypticon. Our version can level a mountain. Ashoka: Roger. HAL-10000: 7000, mobilize the Zakus. Contain the city and scorch the surrounding area of any supplies. HAL-7000: But mein president the city is full of citizens... HAL-10000: Stop objecting to me and follow my every command. Those citizens we can replace in production anyays. HAL-7000: Yes...sir. The Awakening Erik:Oh! he's woken. Sailesh: Uhhh.What happened?Where are the others? Erik:they all went to Fight against HAL 10000.and it's time to tell the truth Sailesh. Erik: HAL said that no one could survive the Mind Attack.But you did.And he also said that you were a part of an Ancient Clan.Now please tell us who you really are? Sailesh: It's time I told you.I am indeed,a Destroyer.My Father did tell me this.But I didn't want to tell you this.but It seems it is Compulsory.I can control anything in this Earth and also have Healing Properties.I can Heal Anyone and Myself.We need to go help them. Erik:But I don't have a Mech Suit.And they will kill HAL 10000. Sailesh:That I know.But We need to eliminate Someone else. the close Aides of HAL 10000,HAL 11000 and HAL 7000. Erik:Yes But I'm not that Powerful if you ask me. Sailesh:(Holds his hand)I hereby give you some of the Powers I have for Temporary basis.Now suit up Erik.We need to kill them. Erik:Ok,Sir. The Blood War (Turn 4) The Battle Hexarafi: What is this? (Zaku Divisions came..) Sidewinder: Uh, oh. Too many Zakus! Ryan: Let's go. Derpmaster: Calling friends and soldiers! (Nordic soldiers and Friends are coming) Friends: Sup bruh. Soldiers: We are ready, sir! Derpmaster: Fight them! Soldiers and Derpmaster and Sidewinder's Friends: Already! (Go to fight Zakus) Hexarafi: Let's go guys! Lieutnant Yudhistira! Yudhis: OK! Attack! Ryan: Now, us! War of the Worlds Derpmaster: Come on, guys, let's kick ass! (kills the Zakus) Ryan: We are 5 miles from the capital, and they still have 2 million troops left. Luckily they are computeristic robots. Derpmaster: Michael, you're the tech savvy one here, can you make a virus that makes the soldiers obey us? Michael: It'll take three months, you'll just have to hold them off till then. Derpmaster: Sure thing. Erik, use your time machine to teleport to when we ere in the spaceship, and go to the USCR and freeze them! (does so) Sailesh: Now, we storm through USCR City and kill HAL-10000 and his cohorts. (a division of Psicorps hypnotizes Ryan) Ryan: Ok.. aah! Psicorps leader: Kill them all! Ryan : OK, master (manages to shoot Coolyn and Michael before Derpmaster shoots Ryan) Sidewinder: FOR FUCK'S SAKE, STOP THIS! Derpmaster: Yes, i will. *sob* HAL-8200: About a quarter of those robots are out of date. I'll deploy a line of Magnetic EMP mines. *HAL-9100 Scretly Sneaks Off Behind Enemy Lines* Zombies Invade Southeast Asia! (Phone rings) Hexarafi: Guys, wait a few minutes! (Run from the battle) Sailesh: Hexarafi, where do you go? (Try to follow Hexarafi) Ryan: (block Sailesh) he looks to answer the call, so please stay here. Sailesh: OK (In the outside of battlefield...) Hexarafi: Hello? Rasyad: Assalamualaikum, Hi, this is Rasyad. (Note: Rasyad is stayed in Mecca when the others join Hexarafi) Hexarafi: Waalaikumsalam, Hi, ok, any news? Rasyad: It's fine in Mecca, but, in Southeast Asia there's zombies are attacking citizens. Hexarafi: What? Rasyad: Including Indonesia. They are British Imperialist Zombies. Hexarafi: OK, I will call you later. I am busy now. Rasyad: OK, Wassalamualaikum. Hexarafi: Waalaikumsalam. (End the calls). I will tell the Task Force later. (Go back to the Battlefield) Sailesh: Why do you leave us? Hexarafi: My friend call me. He told me about the important news, I will tell the story later. Sailesh: OK The Assassination of HAL-10000 HAL-8200: The Task Force and your army, station yourselves here. Me and the other HALs will go take down HAL-10000 by ourselves. Derpmaster: But, that is not part of the plan! HAL-8200: I do not care, these are times of darkness, and it is up to us to settle this by oursevles. Sailesh: You said I was a key in defeating HAL-10000! HAL-8200: Yes, but maybe later. *HALs deploy themselves* HAL-10000: Heh, I will divert as many funds as possible to keep those troublemakers out. *HALs burst in* HAL-8200: One shall stand, one shall fall. HAL-10000: Why throw away our lives so recklessly? HAL-9100: Maybe you should say that to yourself, 10000. HAL-7500: 7000 has betrayed us, and wait...there is also HAL-3000! HAL-8200: This will be tougher then I thought. Let's go! HAL-10000: Attack! Battle of the Ages Derpmaster: Now,What Should we do? Hexarafi: Stay here and Hope for the Best. Ryan:That's all we can do now. (Just then) HAL 11000:Haha you fools.I shall kill every one of you. Sailesh: You wanna get to them?You have to go through me. (Huge Battle Ensures) HAL 11000:Get ready to die Puny Human. Sailesh: What if I am not a puny Human?(Removes his mech Suit and he Closes his eyes in Silent Prayer.He is now fully on fire).Now I shall show you what happens if you Mess with a Destroyer. HAL 11000(Who have no idea who a destroyer is):All right.It's just Special Effects.I'll kill you easily.(He swings his Sword but misses)WHAT!! I NEVER MISS! Sailesh: First Time for Everyone.Now watch.( his Eyes are red.he then Blasts A big hole on the Chest of HAL 11000 with his fire Properties.) HAL 11000: NOOOO!!!!! Sailesh: That's just the Beginning.Now watch.(Takes his sword and Rips HAL 11000 into pieces) HAL 11000 is dead. Derpmaster:That was some serious Fighting. Sailesh: Yeah.I need to get Inside.(He Barges in) Everyone:No! we are Ordered to stay here. Sailesh: No It's not Dangerous for me.I am going. (Goes) In The Mist of Action... HAL-10000 begins by slamming his beam-scythe into HAL-2000's neck, instantly decapitating him and throws his body at HAL-9100 to diverge his attention. HAL-8200 meanwhile shoots and stuns HAL-7000 and goes toe to toe with HAL-3100 HAL-8200: 3000, snap out of 10000's grasp! HAL-3000(Mind-Control): To heck with you! I am HAL-3100! *Pins HAL-8200 to a wall* HAL-8200: Kkk..This is worse than I thought... Crushes HAL-3000's optics. HAL-3000: Guuhhh! HAL-8200 kicks HAL-3100 and attacks his motor system HAL-8000 blasts off an enemy HAL-10000, who slices his gun with an electric whip HAL-8000 is electrocuted HAL-X: 8000! HAL-3100: Grrr.. HAL-9100 Suddenly Appears Behind Him and Stuns Him The Fight Continues, Both Sides Coming To A Standstill, with 9100 Repairing HAL-2000 with Nanobots However, HAL-10000 and HAL-8200 Finally Clash! HAL-10000: I'll crush that emotionless body of yours, Gurkha! HAL-8200 Dodges and Jumps, Hitting 10000 with a Grenade HAL-9100 Attempts To Tangle HAL-10000, But His Whips Counter. HAL-9100 And HAL-8200 Are Locked With HAL-10000 In A Battle To Destruction! HAL-10000 Breaks Off HAL-9100's Leg and Turns on HAL-8200 HAL-8200 Attempts To Keep A Distance With HAL-10000, Unleashing His Artillery Weapons, But HAL-10000 Is Too Fast HAL-10000: Take This! *Whips Off HAL-8200's Left Arm* HAL-8200 Uses His Ammo and Gets a Beam Saber, Distracting 10000 With His Shield HAL-10000: Now your optics! *Decapitates HAL-8200* HAL-9100: Crap. HAL-10000: You Next. *Grabs HAL-8200's Corpse* HAL-8200 Suddenly Activates His Frontal Thrusters HAL-10000: What kind of monster are you? HAL-8200: Now is my chance. *Rips Open HAL-10000's Chest* HAl-10000 Screams In Agony, And HAL-8200 Aims His Gun At Him HAL-8200: It's Over, 10000. HAL-10000 Suddenly Grabs His Gun, But HAL-X Grapples With HAL-10000 HAL-8200: Out of the way, X! HAL-10000 Uses This Chance To Shoot 8200 And Is About To Make The Finishing Blow HAL-8200: Damn you... HAL-10000: *Maniacal Laughter* It's over. The Intervention HAL 10000: *Maniacal Laughter*Its Over. (just then the Door Bursts Open and in Comes Sailesh.He is not Walking,he is Flying and His Body is Full of Fire) HAL 10000:NO! DESTROYERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE EXTINCT! Sailesh: No.And Now I'll show you when you mess with my Friends!(He Mind Controls HAL 10000) HAL 10000:NO!!!! (He is in a Virtual World.) Sailesh:This is My World.I am the God here.You can Do Nothing about it.(Behind Sailesh there was Many Robotic Soldiers).Soldiers!!!ATTACK!! The Soldiers Fight HAL 10000.He is Temporary Blinded. HAL 10000:AH! My optical Senses are Damaged. Sailesh:(Creates a Tsunami)NOW!! MEET YOUR DEATH!He fires the Tsunami at HAL 10000.( the Tsunami Hits HAL 10000,Disrupting his Sensors.) HAL 10000:I will never Surrender to you!!. Sailesh: No need for Surrendering.I shall Personally Rip you apart.(He Waves his hands in Motion and The Body of HAL 10000 is ripped apart). HAL 10000 is dead. Sailesh(in real life):HAL.You okay Buddy? HAL 8200:Yeah.I can Rebuild myself with nanobots.Thank you my Friend. Sailesh: Always a Pleasure.So I guess We'll be Going. HAL 8200:No.You can leave after the Coronation of the new Premier.It's a request. Sailesh:Accepted.and HAL. HAL 8200:Yes? Sailesh:Rule your Country Wisely.And Don't Forget us.We are always with you. HAL 8200:Ok.We will never Forget you. (Outside) Derpmaster:What happened? HAL 8200:Sailesh Killed HAL 10000.and I ask you guys to Stay here until The Coronation Ceremony. Ryan: Sailesh?You killed HAL 10000? Sailesh: Yes I did. Hexarafi:We would be Glad To stay but we got a Problem. Sailesh:What is it? Hexarafi: Zombies have Started Invading the Task Force Republic at Indonesia and Malaysia. Sidewinder: I have told you that! You don't hear me. Sailesh: Oh shit! we need to go.Sorry HAL we can't say.Hope you Understand. HAL 8200:I understand.Good Luck on your Endeavours. Fly to Indonesia Hexarafi: I will be in the my own jet, because I have many friends here. Sailesh: OK, take care. (Then Hexarafi meets his friends) Hexarafi: Guys, Indonesia is under zombie threat. We must kill them. Friends: What?! They attack our homeland?! Hexarafi: Yeah, go to my plane and we fly to Indonesia. First point, oh, I think it must Kuala Lumpur first. I will inform the Task Force. (Take the phone and call Sailesh) Hello, change plan, go to Kuala Lumpur. Sailesh: OK. Hexarafi: (end call) Let's go! (They flew to Kuala Lumpur, no, transit in Mecca) To be continued... Malaysia Under Siege HexaJet lands in KLIA MK: Welcome to Malaysia! Sunny, good food, British Imperialist Zombie Dale- Brandon: We've managed to barricade the airport so you could arrive, but Proton Sagas can only hold up so well against Dalek laser bea- BIZDs: EXTERMINATE THE SAVAGES! GLORY TO THE EMPIRE! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! TEA AND BISCUITS! MK: VERY British indeed. Mayu: Get your asses back in here! We need all hands on deck! MK: Right! Gun Hexarafi: Here we go again! Retaliation Of the Task Force Against The British Imperialist Zombie Daleks Siege of KLIA MK: Stand back! I'm going toSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANSSSSSSSS DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCEEEEEEEE being destroyed MK: That took out half of them! Onwards! Hexarafi: I will never get that horrible dance out of my mind.... Brandon: PPAP is worse. Ethan: I have a pe- aims gun at Ethan Ethan: OK fine... MK: Now once we destroy this battalion, we can attack all other cities beginning with Kuala Lumpur! Mayu: OK, but we need more people! Hexarafi: I can help with that! Hexarafi's Friends: GIVE US GUNS! Resignation of a Great Leader Sailesh: Guys I have to say you something. Everyone:What is it? Sailesh:I'm officially Resigning from my Post as Leader of Task Force Republic.And I can't Help you In this Endeavour. Hexarafi:So who will be The Leader once you're gone? Sailesh: You will be. Hexarafi:What?? Sailesh:You have proven to be Excellent in battle,Caring for you friends.I am Officially making you The Leader of The Task Force Republics. Sidewinder:So where will you be gone? Sailesh: I'm going to the Oriental Empire. Ryan:ARE YOU INSANE!! you think they'll allow you to live there? Sailesh:No That's why I'm going in a Disguise.I'm Gonna Phase out the Kim Propoganda and start a Rebellion.They Control China,Korea and Japan.They are a direct Threat to Task Force Republic and Nordic Union.I have to Gain Control There. Sidewinder:Will we see you again? Sailesh:If you have any problem,just call me. Hexarafi: Take the Jet Sailesh.All the best! Sailesh:Thank you my friend,thank you. (Sailesh goes) The Treatment of HAL-3000 HAL-9100: I have analysed HAL-3000's coding and it is full of Destron characters. I cannot decipher them. HAL-8200: How so? HAL-9100: Their language is already ciphered under several layers of undecipherable characters and I have barely breached the first layer. HAL-8200: How is the language difficult? HAL-9100: The language breaks its own rules more often than English. And it has a mix of words and characters for some strange reason. HAL-3000: I..am HAL-3100... *Is Put To Sleep Mode* HAL-9100: We will have to get a Destron interpreter on board. I am not even developed to decipher such "techno-organic" language. HAL-8200: That is a shame. HAL-3000 for now is a mechanical vegetable. Such a pathetic state for a great warrior. We shall have to restore him quickly- *HAL-X Comes Through* HAL-X: The Elections have been finalized and the coronation for the new Premiers is about to begin. HAL-9100: Oh, my! I say, 8200, this event is significant enough to attend. HAL-8200: ...Alright. I was a former premier of the USCR... ... Hexarafi: OK, Guys, now I'm the leader of the Task Force. Hexarafi's friends: What? You are the leaders? Ryan: Hmmm.. I'm sorry, Hexarafi, I can't leave my best friend alone! I will follow him. Hexarafi: You can, I will call Sailesh later. But can you make the contribution for us? We need you. Ryan: Eh... Okay. Sidewinder: Guys, let's go to fight these Zombies. I will stay with Hexarafi to liberate our countries. Hexarafi: Okay, how about you, Derpmaster? Do you want to stay with us or join Sailesh? Derpmaster: If my friends stay, then I stay, if they don't, then I go. Derpmaster's friends: We're staying. Derpmaster: You heard them. The2016 Meanwhile... 16: *cough cough* well, I survived the alien invasion... you know what, I'll join the Task Force! (teleports to the location of the task force) 16: PLZ I WANNA JOIN THE TASK FORCE! Hexarafi: Who're you? 16: I'm The2016. Hexarafi: You can join. The Prophecy Revealed (aboard the Nordic Spaceship) (Suryarvaman III teleports) Suryarvaman III: I have come to you for a reason: I need to tell a prophecy to you, it was created 1000 years ago. (takes a holy book out) Far, far, far into tomorrow When the world is plagued by evil, madness and sorrow 8 will rise to protect humanity From the evils who rise to destroy our families 3 will come from an ancient clan Who has used things that nobody else can The 8 will go to places far flung To save humanity from its death in evil. Derpmaster: So? Suryarvaman III: This was written 1000 years ago, so now fits in with their definition of "far, far, far into tomorrow", "When the world is plagued by evil, madness and sorrow" describes the conditions on Earth since 2016. The "8 that will rise to protect humanity" are the Task Force, the "3 who come from an ancient clan who has used things that nobody else can" describes the Destroyers. We all know Sailesh is one, but there are two others, Sidewinder and Derpmaster. Sidewinder and Derpmaster: WHAT?????????? Suryarvaman III: Yes. Sidewinder,only a Destroyer could have invented things like the TARDIS, and only a Destroyer can regenerate with powers at will. Your subconscious wanted the powers, so it came to you. And also Derpmaster, there are two sects of the Destroyers, the Warrior Destroyers and the Diplomat Destroyers. Sailesh and Sidewinder are Warrior Destroyers, which explains their powers. But you, however, you are a Diplomat Destroyer, this is why you could lead a country like the Nordic Union with such charisma. This is why you could brave anything to save others. Hexarafi: Hello, "Destroyers" (Suryarvaman leaves) Derpmaster: Well, that was... Michael: Weird. Infiltrating The Oriental Empire Sailesh:Yes.I've finally reached here. Kim Jong Un: Dear Citizens,We have faced Much Opression from The Task Force Republics and The Nordic,But we will Conquer the World again.After 4 years we will fire all Nuclear weapons on these 2 Countries.Then we will take them!! Citizens:YES!YES!YES! Kim il Sung:We will show the Task Force what we're made of! Sailesh(Hiding in his face in his hood):I need to get out of here.They have set Up Capital in Beijing.I'll need to Make a rebellion group soon. (just then,A hand touches him) Sailesh:Whoa!who is that? Ryan:I'ts me Ryan.I Couldn't leave you alone.So I decided to come with you. Sailesh:You scared the Shit outta me.Got any Intel? Ryan:Yes.It seems that Xi Jinping is Alive and He's Hiding in Hong Kong.He is assembling a Rebellion.We should Obviously lead them as Xi is Suffering from a stroke. Sailesh:How many are there? Ryan:There are 2 million people. Sailesh:Ok we need to go there.(Just then his phone rings) Hexarafi:Sailesh It's me.Some great news,You're not the Only Destroyer! Sailesh:I'm not?Who all are? Hexarafi:Sidewinder and Derpmaster are Destroyers too.King Suryavarman told you and Sidewinder were Warrior Destroyers and Derp is Diplomatic Destroyer. Sailesh;Yep,I know. Hexarafi:So how is it there? Sailesh:We have Started a Rebellion and Be Careful,they plan on Firing Nuclear Weapons on you and Nordic Union after 4 years. Hexarafi:Should we do anything? Sailesh: No need.I'll gain the Throne Before they can launch. Hexarafi:Ok Bye for now. Sailesh:bye. Reconquest of the Malaysian Peninsular MK: The plan is to use Kuala Lumpur as a springboard to reclaim every other city. Once we are finished with the reclamation, we will liberate Singapore as well. The grand scheme of the plan is that we will unite all of South East Asia under the name of ASEAN! Hexarafi: Thats a great idea! MK: We'll get to the diplomatic bits after we form the nation. Everyone grab your guns! Brandon: I wanna be king MK: NO Darren: REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE TARDIS CONSOLE? Ethan: ONE WRONG MOVE AND YOU GONNA DIE MK: Still no. Can we just focus on liberating South East Asia? Brandon: Okeyyyyyy South East Asia MK: I hereby proclaim the nation of ASEAN, INDEPENDENT! BIZD: ALL HAIL TH- obliterated by MK MK: SHUT UP Brandon: So can I still be king? Everyone: NO Darren: MK should rule ASEAN! MK: What? Well I suppose I could, as a diplomatic ruler of course. of MK as President of ASEAN MK: We shall aid the Nordic Union and the Task Force Republic in any way we can. When I am on missions with the Task Force, my good friend Darren shall assume control as Vice President. I trust you will rule the nation when I am not around, Darren. Darren: Relax. You can count on me! Problems inside the Country (after 1 year) Sailesh:(to Xi Jinping)I will not fail you sir. Xi:I know you won't my son.I have a request. Sailesh:What is it sir? Xi:Kill all of the Loyalists.Don't leave any of them Behind.If you do they will try to kill you. Sailesh: Ok sir. Xi:It's time for me to go to the Heavens(Dies) Sailesh:I shall avenge you,Dear sir. Ryan:Sailesh,Let's go,The people are ready.You must give a speech. Sailesh:Ok.(Goes outside to the crowds)Friends,Chinese,Countrymen.We are Indeed in a Bad situation,BUT WILL WE JUST SEE IT HAPPEN? Everyone:NO!NO!NO! Sailesh:Even though I hate Communism,I like this Motto.NOT ONE STEP BACKWARDS!We must Follow this motto if are to be Successful!Arm up people.Wear your Body armour,Protect your Team Mates and we will win this war.So ARE YOU READY? People:YES!YES!YES Sailesh:VICTORY OR DEATH! People:HYAHHHHH!!!!! Sailesh is Switching on his Mobile Phone and plays Eminem:Survival. Ryan:You're Hearing Survival at this Time? Sailesh:Yeah,It helps me to Concentrate.Now ATTACK!!! (After 2 years) Ryan:YES we have Narrowed them down to the Koreas.It is just a matter of time. Sailesh:Tell the Soldiers to fall back. Ryan:What? Sailesh:Tell the Soldiers to fall back. Ryan:But why? Sailesh:Just listen to my orders Ryan. Ryan:Ok but we will lose the war if you do that. Sailesh:No we won't.You know I'm a Destroyer Right? Ryan:Yes. Sailesh:And that I can do anything I want? Ryan:Yeah. Sailesh: I can make a 200 megaton bomb with My Superpowers. Ryan:It is not Possible Sailesh:It is Possible.The Only two persons who can do this are me and Sidewinder. Ryan:What about Derp? Sailesh:He is just a Diplomat Destroyer.He don't have the powers which we have,He just has the power of Charisma and Bravery Ryan:ok. Sailesh drops 3 Supernukes at Pyongyang,Seoul and Incheon.The Entire Country is Destroyed. Ryan:Are they Dead? Sailesh:yes.yes they are.Now I can clean the radiation an the Orient Empire is all Ours. Ryan:Ok.Hey! I just heard that the Part of nordic union from Yekatinburg to the Siberian regions have secceeded and is Under control of a Ultranationalist Leader named Makarov.and there has been an Assassination Attempt on Rafi.ASEAN has been invaded by Pacific Empire. Sailesh:Pacific Empire? Ryan:Yes they are ruled By a power hungry Emperor named Emperor Richardson.So where do we go first? Sailesh:First Let the Ceremony finsh.After that,We are going to the Nordic Union. Ryan:Ok Sailesh(To the crowds):many of us Thought that this was an impossible task.but we proved them Wrong.I hereby name myself as your Emperor and change this Empire's name To Xinping Empire after the Leader of this Rebellion,the great Xi Jinping.Do you accept me as your Emperor? People:YES!YES!LONG LIVE SAILESH!LONG LIVE RYAN!LONG LIVE THE XINPING EMPIRE!LONG LIVE THE XINPING EMPIRE Sailesh:Ryan,let's go to Nordic Union. Ryan:ok The Nordic Civil War (Ryan rushes in) Ryan: There has been a secession of the Siberian lands by an ultranationalist, maybe even fascist leader called Vladimir Makarov. Kill them! Derpmaster: WHY CAN I NEVER TAKE A BREAK??? I'm staying in the palace with this one,I'll call them if I need to give orders to them. Ryan: Fine with me. (later) Derpmaster: Pewds, Notch, Jeb, Steve, we need to quell this rebellion. Generals: We're up for it! Derpmaster: Yeah, but this time, I'll be staying in the palace to take a break and manage some internal affairs. I haven't taken a break since November 2016. I'll be giving you orders though the microphone, it's listening part is embedded in your guns, don't ever lose them. Generals: Aye aye, sir. (they leave) Derpmaster: Now, I'm gonna do something (goes around the country talking to the townspeople and sightseeing for 8 days) Michael: Dude, your approval ratings have gone through the roof! Derpmaster: No wait, I have a call from Pewds. (Picks up microphone) Pewds: Utter chaos, they're rounding up inocent people to send them to the gulags, they have Notch! Derpmaster: OH FUCK Pewds: Come help us! Derpmaster: OK then... (hangs up) Derpmaster: Oh well, Michael, Coolyn, I'm gona teleport us using my mind power. Warrior Destroyers have cool physical powers, but Diplomat Distroyers have cool mental powers. (teleports to Kazan) Michael: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?????!?!!?!?!?!? Derpmaster: The Nordic Civil War. Guys, focus on freeing Notch and the other prisoners of war, I'll do something. Michael: OK Pewds, Steve and Jeb: I'll go with Michael. Coolyn: Actually, I'm gonna stay here and boost the morale. Derpmaster: OK then. Derpmaster: LET'S ROLL!!!!!! (focuses energy for mind control) Derpmaster: Enemy army, I command you to free your prisoners of war and kill your leader. Enemy army: Aye aye, sir. (Erik teleports out of nowhere) Erik: You have mastered the art of hypnosis! (Generals and Michael return) Pewds: DUDE, I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!! Michael: We didn't have to even do anything! The enemy soldiers did it for us! Coolyn: Wait what? The ENEMY soldiers? Jeb: Yep, it was unbelievable! Derpmaster: Thank me for that. Steve: DID YOU- Random soldier: Yes, the king mind-cntrolled the enemy army to free the prisoners and kill the leader. Derpmaster: Now, we sit back and enjoy! Those guys will do it for us! Michael: You're a genius! The Partition of Earth Derpmaster: There's gonna be a meeting between all surviving countries of Earth! Coolyn: What are they? Derpmaster: The US, the Nordic Union, the Task Force Republic, the Harambe Empire- Michael, Pewds: (snicker) Derpmaster: The Xinping Empire and ASEAN. Michael: What's it about? Derpmaster: So, there's a lot of places that broke down into complete anarchy, like all of Europe not under our control, the Middle East, and the Americas except for the US. We're partitioning the unowned land that has collapsed into anarchy. Pewds: Sounds good. (5 hours later) US Capitol, Washington DC, USA, 23 March 2022 Some random US senator: So, role call: President Donald Trump of the United States of America? Trump: Here. US senator: King Derpmaster I of the Nordic Union? Derpmaster: Here. Trump: I see you brought your advisors and generals with you. Derpmaster: I did. US senator: Emperor Harambe Mugambe of the Harambe Empire? (snickers heard across the conference room) Harambe (in a thick African accent): Here. US senator: President Rafi Hexa Fauzan of the Task Force Republics? Hexarafi: Here. US senator: Emperor Sailesh S Nair of the Xinping Empire? Sailesh: Here. US senator: And last, but not least, President Ming Khai Ong of ASEAN? Sidewinder: Here. Trump: So, there has been a lot of territories that have fallen into anarchy during "The Invasion". We are going to partition the fallen land into our hands. You will get an opportunity to claim land that has fallen into anarchy. The USA claims the entirety of North and South America. Your turn, King Derpmaster. Derpmaster: I claim all European territory that has fallen into anarchy, including Turkey and Kurdistan. Hexarafi: I claim Afghaistan, Iran, Iraq, Syria, Saudi Arabia and Lebanon. Harambe: I claim all African territory that is not already under my control. Sailesh: I claim all Pacific Islands including New Zealand, but not Australia. Sidewinder: I claim Australia and anything else that is not already claimed. Trump: I would like to propose one more thing. The United Nations has failed to protect us in times of need, like "The Invasion", and we need a new organization that will keep the peace. I would like to propose the "World Government". Derpmaster: How does it work? Trump: It will be much like the EU, we share a common currency, the World Dollar, and there will be a "President of the World" title. This will be elected from the current leaders of the nations on Earth. We will help each other in times of need. This will guarantee that the human race and the world will not be in grave danger ever again. Here is the document to ratify it. (all countries ratify the World Government) Trump: Conference attendees dismissed. Have a nice day. After that... Presidential Palace, 2022. Hexarafi: I can't hold that. President is not my dream. I don't wanna be a king or president. I must appoint someone to be the president. Boy: I think you must hold an election. Hexarafi: Ok, ok. (Will add later) ಠ_ಠ MK: I'm just gonna pop inside the TARDIS for a while and be right back ze TARDIS MK: So no spacetime anomalies, no fandom ano- crashes MK: Make that one. outside MK: What is this place..... Pepe: It's good,man.... MK: Oh no.... Ancient Aliens Guy: DANK MEMES Good Guy Greg: Enters world, memes just dank Rage Troll: THAT MAKES NO SENSE MK: Oh crap get back in the TARDIS TARDIS MK: This is bad. Very bad. Troll: U jelly? MK: HOW THE HELL DID U GET ON BOARD Asian Father: Don't get on board, get an A MK: GET OUTTA HERE Philosoraptor: But if the TARDIS is infinite, can it store the universe inside? MK: Huh, I never thought of th-EVERYONE GET OUT Most Interesting Man: Usually I don't bring people to Lord Dickbutt, but when I do, they can time travel. MK: Lord Dickbutt? Dickbutt: IT IS I, DICKBUTT, RULER OF DANK MEMES AND 9GAG. WE REQUEST YOUR HELP MK: Why? Dickbutt: We are under attack from an unknown source. Our most powerful memes have fallen due to this. Scumbag Steve, Disaster Girl, even Badass Over Here has fallen. We need help. MK: Well, what can I do? Dickbutt: Locate the source and identity of the invaders. We do not have sufficient resources. MK: Alright. I'll come back with results. into TARDIS MK: Well, tracing source... WAT ISZA DIZ??? (Stockholm, Nordic Union, February 2023) Michael: Derpmaster and Coolyn are not here again.... I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO LEAD A COUNTRY (Sidewinder barges in) Sidewinder: WHERE IS DERPMASTER!!??? Michael: Whoa!-oh, hey Sidewinder. Derpmaster went out again, he's having dinner with his other friends again, this is the 3rd night in a row! Sidewinder: EMERGENCY!!! I NEED HIM NOW!!! Michael: Ok, ok, I'll find him (at this fancy restaurant) Sidewinder: Derpmaster and Coolyn, they look like they're... on a date. Michael: NO. Just NO. (witnesses Derpmaster and Coolyn kissing) Sidewinder:Believe me now, huh? Michael: *sigh* Yes. (sneaks in) Sidewinder: Ya know, Derpmaster, we've been watching you in secret the whole entire time Derpmaster: CYKA BLYAT Michael: Soo, u two dating? Coolyn: Noo... we're just talking... *blushes* Derpmaster: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BARGE IN!?!?!? THIS IS PRIVATE!!! Sidwinder: EMERGENCY!! DANK MEMES ARE DISAPPEARING!!!! Derpmaster: Ok, this is a serious problem, so what do we have to do? Sidewinder: Locate what is causing them to get destroyed, and kill it. Derpmaster: Let's roll.... (to be continued) Continued MK: I've traced the source to this location. Derp: Is that....Saturn? MK: It's North Pole to be precise. As we all know it's North Pole is hexagon shaped and is blue in color. Derp: But it's gold.... MK: Exactly. Notifications MK: Holy crap, fandoms everywhere are reporting the same thing, Marvel, Pokemon, LOTR, even....oh no.... Derp: WHAT IS IT MK: Polandball..... Derp: We have to save them! MK: Right on it into Saturn MK: That's strange.... Derp: It's just a storm, isn't it normal on gas giants? MK: Not this one. Saturn is the least dense. There's usually not enough pressure for any major cloud activity, and the composition is.....exquisite.... Derp: Exquisite? MK: Saturnian atmosphere is hydrogen and ammonia based. This storm composition is a stabilized form of Rexiconium, only found in Type V stars in the pockets of high density universe. It's said to be more valuable than antimatter. Derp: What? MK: It's very rare. Derp: Ah.... MK: We need to investigate. Derp: What can I do? MK: Go to the hall on the left, take the far left door, go right, go left, keep straight until the swimming pool, then turn right, and keep straight until the library, turn left there, turn right again until you reach the surveillance room. Derp: Uhh OK MK: REMEMBER TO TURN RIGHT AT THE SWIMMING POOL Derp: ALRIG- sounds MK: I should really seal off the swimming pool. few minutes later Derp: OK I'm in the room. What do I do? MK: Just enter the coordinates I'm sending you. Derp: Done! MK: What do you see? Derp: Ummm, I see Iron Man, a few Porygons, Gandalf? And Polandball. MK: Any guards or sentry? Derp: No....They're in a dome. MK: I'm going down there. Man the battle station just in case things get nasty. Derp: I'm just going to find a map... steps out of TARDIS into Saturn MK: Solid ground? Impossible. walks toward dome Derp: I see some movement! MK: Are you sure it isn't from inside the dome? Derp: ITS THE CLOUDS! WATCH OUT! MK: What? Monster smacks MK MK: That was...surprisingly solid... ???: AHHH, WE MEET AGAIN SIDEWINDER MK: Which one of my enemies are you again? ???: Let's just say....I'm the one in charge. MK: Oh hell no... You were disintegrated.... No organic nor artificial being could survive that blast... ???: But I did. Isn't that FASCINATING? MK: It defies the laws of every form of physics! ???: Since when did I follow physics? MK: Shit ???: GAHHHHHH Derp: I GOT THIS! GET BACK IN MK! MK: Thanks! ???: Surprise attack? Good call. By no means can the laws of physics predict surprises. I will remember this... Derp: The storm is gone! MK: He was probably controlling it. We need to get everyone out of here. Derp: Right! the rescue Derp: Who was that guy? MK: Just a shadow from the past. Don't worry about it. I gotta run. See ya! Derp: Thanks for dropping me off 2 seconds after I left! See ya! thinks to himself Derp: I heard everything.... Coolyn: There you are! Derp: Hi...again.... The Evil Powers Derp: *gasp* Holy shit! We've found the base of all this! Sidewinder: This is underwhelming, I was expecting a crazy fandom monster, but it looks like a guy with a computer-GAAH! Michael: What? Sidewinder: It's HAL 10000, Kim Jong Un, Pol Pot, Hitler, Stalin and Ahsoka all in one! Derp: The fuck? Sidewinder: More disturbing stuff... I see a loading bar, 23% of the way there, it says- Michael: It says End of the 7 Realms. Derp: WHAT????? *Erik teleports from nowhere* Erik: The 7 Realms are the 7 Different Dimensions of Existence. This dimension is the most technologically advanced, and have discovered 2 other dimensions, Minecraft Dimension, and the Dank Meme Dimension. There are 5 other dimensions needed to discover. There is a source in each dimension. We predict that you have to shut down all the sources within 7 months, or else All Existence will be wiped out. Derp: So we're facing the Erasing of Existence? Erik: Yes. The Dank Meme Dimension is only the 2nd dimension to be affected. Another dimension has already been wiped out of Existence. Sidewinder: What do we do? Derp: How do we shut them down? Erik: You must defeat the guardian inside the source chamber, and click the deactivate button on the computer. This will ensure that this dimension will not get wiped out. Then we have to journey to the other 5 remaining dimensions. Derp: We need help. Michael: I'll call Sailesh, and tell him to teleport the entire armies of the Nordic Union, the Task Force Republic, and the Xinping Empire, along with the Task Force. Sidewinder: Sure, do it. *Sailesh arrives* Sailesh: So, what is happening? Sidewinder: This is not a joke! We are facing the end of existence itself! We must defeat this monster! Sailesh: OK Ryan: Wait, is that all the people we have defeated so far? Hexarafi: They are merged into one. Derpmaster: Let's do this. Sailesh: Let's save the universe. Sidewinder: LET'S ROLL!!! Time Bomb Inside the Mind of Sidewinder MK: This is not possible. The fusion entity and erasing of the multiverse is acceptable, but the return of ???, is impossible. ??? was disintegrat- only on an atomic level! His subatomic particles must have survived! He IS powerful enough to reconstruct himself from particles, which also explains why he doesn't follow the laws of physics too, because he only obeys a delicate blend of quantum physics as well! Ingenious! Well, I have more important matters to attend to at the moment. I'll leave this here at the moment. The First Dimension MK: We have arrived a the First Dimension,also known as Heaven, Valhalla, Paradise, etcetera etcetera. Derp: Is this where the deceased come to? MK: What? No! This dimension is actually what have rise to the definition of the word heaven. Due to quantum mechanics, we have to assume one or 167 lucky bastards got teleported here, and made like Dante to write down observations. Hexarafi: So is there like a god here? MK: There are sentient creatures that seem like gods, but only because of the physics here. Very different. Sailesh: So when do you start finding the source chamber? MK: Look for anything out of the ordinary. Say a jar of Nutella. Hexarafi: Like that hellish looking island over there? MK: Excellent observation Rafi! This is the Heaven Dimension, not the Hell Dimension! We need to get inside. Derp: LET GO SLAY THE GUARDIAN! Everyone: ONWARDS!!!! the Source Chamber Ryan: Where's the guardian? MK: We're looking right at it gentlemen. and Charon appears from the shadows Cerberus: BARK BARK BARK Charon: Who dares invoke the wrath of Cerberus? Task Force: WE DO Charon: Get ready to fight! MK: You're gonna have a bad time. flare blue, Gaster Blasters appear Sailesh: YEAH superpowered Everyone else: ATTACK!!!!! few minutes later Charon: Cerberus! No! Wake up you fool! Wake u- kicked in face by everyone at once Ryan: Path is clear, let's disable that device! disabled Everyone: YES! Meanwhile... (Minecraft World) Steve: Nice to visit Minecraft again... *sees zombie with creeper face and skeleton bow* Steve: Things are acting up here... Uh oh... DanTDM: Time to die mutant! *shoots at it with bow enchanted with every enchantment maxed out* DanTDM; ONE SHOT KILL BRUHS!!! Steve: Any idea what's happening here? DanTDM: Probably some bugs, they'll fix that in 1.11. Steve: This looks more than a bug.... *netherrack replaces grass blocks* Steve: Oh no... *ghasts spawn and shoot fireballs at players and villagers* Steve: Call all the Minecraft Youtubers to fight this! BajanCanadian: Hey! ASFJerome: Sup Stampy: Hello Steve: SPREAD THE MESSAGE GUYS, WE WILL THEN HAVE A POWERFUL ARMY TO DEFEAT THIS MENACE!!! *everyone shouts FOR MINECRAFT* *Ender Dragon in enchanted diamond armor appears* Steve: OH FUCK Leaving, Focusing on the Real Life and Future *I mean not Future Wiki, but the Future, my Future :) Hexarafi: Guys, I wanted to leave you, I want to focus in my education, for my better life and the future. MK: But, why? Hexarafi: Cause that. Please... Derpmaster: But... Hexarafi: Please, let me go. All: OK, bye. Hexarafi: Bye When in Minecraft, act as the Minecrafters act... (Hexarafi leaves) Sidewinder: Now, second port of call: Minecraft Dimension, a.k.a the Third Dimension. Derpmaster: Wait, what about the Second? Sidewinder: We're the Second Dimension. We need to pass through a digitizer to go into Minecraft, the digitizer completely saves your entire DNA into code, and converts your body to programmer code for as long as you will remain in the dimension. Ryan: Where is this "Digitizer"? Sidewinder: On one of the USCR's moons. We have to warp there, Sailesh, activate your powers. Sailesh: Sure thing. (teleports to the digitizer) Sidewinder: This will hurt. Brace yourselves. (goes into digitizer) Everyone: MINECRAFT AHOY!!!!!! Fight the Menace (lands on Minecraft soil) Michael: FUCK THAT HURT Sailesh: Don't care about your injuries Michael. The important part is that we're alive, safe, and in the Minecraft Dimension. Derpmaster: If Hexarafi was still here, he would have been able to give us useful information. I know enough information about Minecraft to survive, bu not much else. First port of call, chop down those trees with your hands. Everybody: Aye aye, sir. *does so* Derpmaster: How much wood blocks do we have? *starts counting* Sailesh: About 183 in total. Derpmaster:Enough for a house. Let's build this thing. Everybody: Aye aye. The Battle for Minecraft (After 3 months, the Task Force is fully capable of defeating any enemy.) *Numerous Minecraft Youtubers pass their lair* ASFJerome: Holy shit, that's a big house! We could use some help, let's check it out! *opens door* ASFJerome: The Task Force? Sailesh: Yep. ASFJerome: For real? Sailesh: Yep. ASFJerome: Come with us. *does so* work in progress Category:The Story of Users Category:Story Game Category:Game Category:ASB Category:ASB - Biased Category:ASB - Humor Category:ASB - Random Category:ASB - War Category:Mecha Category:Aliens Category:Human